The Reborn King
by saentiel
Summary: It started five years ago when he fell from the sky. It started when Steve took him, despite his white eyes. He wasn't normal, and he can blame a promise that his past life made years ago. Apparently his old allies are reborn too, and they all have to save the world. Our hero has to adjust to being with others, even though he's used to being alone. Then again, his allies are too.
1. Him

**A/N Hi, I'm SoulErrorArwitch, but you can call me Soul! If this is your first time reading any of my stories, it's nice to meet you. And if you have read A Hero's Destiny and my other stories, hello again! I already have several of these chapters written, and I plan on updating every weekend. I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Well, enjoy The Reborn King!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **Him**_

The strong wind swirling around him as he fell pushed strands of his hair in front of his eyes. He was practically numb with fear, unable to move. It was like he was having a dream where he would fall into a deep abyss. The feeling of hopelessness and dread filled his stomach, and as the clouds grew farther and farther away, he realized that he wasn't dreaming.

His body hit the water below hard, and started to sink to the depths of the ocean that he had landed in. He sunk in slow motion, losing his consciousness as he came closer to the bottom. _I'm going to die._ He thought, reaching up for the surface. _I'm going to die!_ A bubble of air escaped his lips. _Someone...Someone save me! I don't want to die!_

Through his blurry vision, he saw the outline of someone diving into the water near him. He reached out for them as they came closer. "Help..." His vision faded to black.

When he awoke, he was greeted by the sight of a white-furred dog with a red collar sitting right on top of him. He jumped back in surprise, hitting his head on the back part of the bed. "Ouch." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. The minute the dog realized that he was awake, the dog started to lick his face. "Hey, stop that! That-That tickles!" He said, attempting to push the dog away.

"Sit boy!" The dog immediately jumped off of the bed and ran to the doorway where a man stood holding firewood. Instead of the boy being "attacked" by the dog, the dog was now jumping at the man's legs.

The man seemed strangely familiar to him. He was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of gray sneakers. The man smiled when he noticed that the boy was awake.

"I'm glad that you're okay now. I was really worried when Wolf and I," He gestured to his dog. "saw you falling out of the sky and into the ocean. Are you from Aether? I've heard that the creator lives there-" When he saw the boy's confused expression, he said, "I'm sorry if I'm talking too much right now, but the only company I've ever really had since I was little is Wolf. I mean, I can talk to the villagers, but they're not really friendly to me because of my resemblance to _Him._ "

"Him? Who are you talking about?" The boy questioned, feet dangling off of the side of the bed.

"Well, you're not really supposed to say his name. I think it calls him up from the Nether or something. But since you don't know it, I'll tell you." He paused, as if for dramatic effect. "Herobrine."

"Herobrine? So he's the hero of _salt?"_

The man shrugged. "I guess so. Say, why do you wear those sunglasses?"

"Sunglasses?" To the boy's surprise, he realized that he was wearing sunglasses. He had noticed that the room was darker than it should be, but hadn't realized what the cause of it was. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I don't remember wearing them earlier." _To be honest, I don't remember anything except my name, age, and birthday..._ He thought to himself.

"Then why don't you take them off?" The man questioned.

There was a moment of silence, followed by, "I hadn't thought of that." The boy reached up and pulled off his sunglasses. The minute he did so, the firewood tumbled out of the man's arms, and the wolf crouched behind the man and whimpered.

"What's wrong-"

"You're _Him._ " The man whispered, his voice barely above a whisper. "I should have realized it. I should have known when I realized how much we looked a like."

The boy jumped out of the bed. "Are you alright?" He questioned, taking a step towards the man. The man jumped back away from him. In an act of peace, the boy put his hands up. "I'm not going to harm you-" Looking down, he saw that there was a diamond sword pointed at his neck. But as he gazed at it, he saw that it was shaking ever so slightly as the man held it out.

"Did you-did you come to kill me?!" The man managed to get out, fear in his blue eyes.

The boy shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"You're just trying to trick me."

"I didn't come to kill you-"

"Stop lying-"

"I'm not going to kill you!" The boy practically yelled. "Why would I...why would I want to take the life of someone else away?!" He took a deep breath. "I could never do that!"

The man went silent, and the boy picked up his sunglasses from the ground. "Thank you...Thank you for rescuing me." He headed towards the doorway.

"Steve." The man suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"My name is Steve. Steve Addams." He paused. "I was thinking that you should know my name if you're going to live here with me and Wolf."

The boy turned to face the man. "Are you sure?" He questioned with disbelief evident in his voice.

Steve nodded. "Of course! What's your name? I don't think you're _Him,_ and I don't want to call you kid or boy all the time. I hated being called that when I was little."

The boy smiled. As he reached out to shake Steve's outstretched hand, he said, "I'm Levi. Levi Novelo!"


	2. Elf Boy

**A/N Hello, all of you wonderful readers! Welcome back to tale of Herobrine's look-a-like Levi! This story is going to be a lot of fun, and I think you'll all enjoy the twists I have planned for this story.**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT-You, the reader, can interact with the characters! All that you have to do is send in a question for the characters, and the next time that I post a chapter you'll see the answer at the bottom of the chapter!**

 **Anyhow, time for the disclaimer!**

 **Levi-Who are you? *starts to pull sword out of sheath***

 **Soul-I'm just your storyteller! Don't kill me!**

 **Levi-*puts sword back* You're the person that Steve mentioned earlier. The one who wanted me to do the disclaimer.**

 **Soul-Yup, that's me! Could you do it for me?**

 **Levi-I'm only doing this so I can get this over with. SoulErrorArwitch doesn't own Minecraft. It belongs to Microsoft.**

 **Soul-Reviews are appreciated, questions are too, and enjoy the story!**

 **Levi-*turns to Soul* You could have said that all by yourself.**

 **Soul-You know, Glow said that same thing.**

 **Levi-Glow?**

 **Soul-Someone from A Hero's Destiny. And anyways, I need entertainment.**

 **Levi-No, you don't. How's this even entertaining? Steve says that you usually get injured-**

 **Soul-Fine, I get lonely, alright?! Don't judge! And it's fun interacting with you guys!**

 **Levi-Oh...*awkward silence* While I try to get Soul to stop wallowing in self pity, go and read the chapter. Go on, read it!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Elf Boy**

The sunrise signaled the start of a new day. As Steve woke, he noticed the lack of a body in the bed next to his. Wolf wearily got up from his resting spot and followed behind his master as the two left the house. Steve swung his pick up so it rested against his shoulder. The second they went outside, he sensed the presence of someone watching them.

Looking up, he saw the outline of a man on the roof of the house, a canine even larger than Wolf sitting at his side. Raising his free hand in a wave, he gave a big smile. "See you tonight, Levi!"

Once Steve was out of sight, Levi gave a stretch and jumped off of the porch into the water of the small farm next to their oak wood home. A wolf appeared at his side almost immediately. "Ready, Voices?"

The wolf gave an excited bark. Levi pulled out a bottle of swiftness potion and threw it against the ground. It soaked into their skins, surging throughout their bloodstreams.

They raced off into the forest, wind brushing past their fur and hair. Without even having to look at each other, the wolf and human knew that they both wanted to go to their favorite hunting spot.

 _Five years already..._ Levi thought as they crept towards an unsuspecting cow _._ The almost adult still wore his pair of sunglasses, in case one of _them_ saw him. They had visited the house once, when Steve was away.

It was a whole band of them. He didn't quite remember their appearances. All that he remembered was how Steve and him had almost lost all of their stuff to the strange emotionless raiders. He had appeared on the staircase, trusty diamond sword in hand. He hadn't realized that they weren't mobs, and had left his sunglasses off. The four had attacked them. When Steve had returned home, Levi was covered in cuts and gashes. But the raiders had died, and their home was protected.

Unfortunately, both Steve and Levi had encountered the strange emotionless raiders more than once after that point in time. However, Levi never lost when they confronted him, and they just seemed to ignore Steve.

The nineteen year old's attention returned to their hunting spree. As the two rounded the corner and entered a clearing, Levi was greeted by the sight of a boy lying unconscious in the middle of the grass covered area.

His hands were clenched around an iron sword, and no matter how hard Levi tried to pry it out, he couldn't. The nineteen year old looked down at the teenager, taking in the details of his strange appearance.

A long green hat trailed down his back, and the cloth that his short-sleeved tunic was made of was the same color. He wore a pair tight tan pants, and on his arms he wore leather gloves. On his feet he had on a pair of tall brown boots. His outfit was completed by the belt around his waist and the sword sheath that resided on his back.

What really got Levi's attention was the guy's ears. They weren't normal ears. That he was sure of. Though Levi wasn't normal himself with his white eyes that were incredibly similar to Herobrine's, the teen's ears took the cake in weirdness.

Levi cautiously reached out to touch his ears, not quite sure if they were real or fake. They were real, he decided as he pulled away. _Wonder who this guy is..._ He trailed off, then went to once again attempt to remove the sword.

Intelligent blue eyes suddenly shot open. The teen stared up at him, something other than fear in his eyes. The boy stood up almost immediately. "Who the heck are you?" To Levi's surprise, the boy had a feminine, not a masculine, tone to his voice.

"I could ask the same of you," He paused. With a burst of inspiration, he added, "Elf Boy."

"Elf Boy?!" The teenager exclaimed, shock in his blue eyes. "I'm not an elf, or a boy!"

Levi raised an eyebrow at his outburst, then leaned in close to his face. "Okay, listen closely, _Elf Boy_." He said tauntingly, a smirk appearing. "I'm pretty sure you're a boy since there's nothing going on up here." He jabbed a finger at the boy's chest. "And those pointy ears look elfish to me. So, no matter how you try to argue, you are an elf and are a boy."

"I don't have pointy ears-" The boy stopped mid-sentence as Levi held his diamond sword in front of "Elf Boy". A gasp escaped his lips, and with dread, the teenager glanced down at his arms and outfit.

"This is...This is my Minecraft skin!" He yelled. _Skin? What the Nether is that?!_ "You must have abducted me or something. I bet that you stalked me or something and dressed me up like this." Elf Boy said, hands placed on both of his hips.

"Hate to break it to you, Elf Boy, but you're the one whose trespassing in _my_ woods!"

" _Your_ woods?! I don't see a sign anywhere!"

"It's implied knowledge!" Levi yelled back. "Everyone in this part of the world knows that Steve Addams and I own this place!"

"Well, maybe I'm not from here. Ever think of that, genius-" Elf Boy paused, suddenly staring at Levi. "Wait just a second..." He said slowly. "You live here with _Steve_."

"No, of course not! It's not like I just said that a moment ago!" Levi said sarcastically.

"You live here with Steve." He repeated. "As in Steve, the miner? The guy who mines all of those ores, and fights all of those mobs at night."

"You little liar. You are from here."

"I'm not!" Elf Boy protested. He thought for a second, then demanded, "Take me back to your house. I need to meet Steve."

"No." Levi replied. "You're already a pain the butt as it is, and I bet that Steve would take pity on you and ask you if you wanted to stay. So no way. I'm not living with you, Elf Boy."

He turned away, Voices immediately following him out of the clearing.

"Hey, wait up!" Elf Boy yelled. "You're seriously going to leave me out here with only an iron sword-which I have no idea how to use-and let me get killed by a bunch of mobs?!"

"Basically." He still didn't turn to face the teenager that was now at his side.  
"Oh, come on! You can't let an innocent girl die out here!" Elf Boy said dramatically.

When Levi didn't respond, Elf Boy started to look up to the sky, hands clasped together. "What wrongs have I done, God, to end up in this harsh world with this cruel man as my only hope?"  
Levi groaned. "I'm not bringing you to Steve."

It was Elf Boy's turn to smirk. "Even if you aren't, I'm still following you!"

"I could be leading you in circles for all that you know." Levi replied. His tone suddenly turned cold, and the teen next to him began to doubt that Levi was his chance at meeting Steve.

"You-you wouldn't do that...You couldn't survive the night alone...All that you have is that diamond sword, and it looks like its on the verge of breaking." Elf Boy said uneasily, not trusting his own opinion.

"I have my ways." Levi replied, right hand starting to reach up towards where his sunglasses rested.

"Yeah, like what? Fleeing from the battle-" Levi removed his sunglasses. The minute he did so, the most girly scream that Levi had ever heard escaped Elf Boy's lips. "Herobrine! You're Herobrine! You're going to kill me!"

"Yes, I'm going to kill you." Levi said. His eyes glowed brighter for a second. It was something that he found to be extremely convenient at this moment. He had meant to roll his eyes, but because he lacked pupils, that was the result. It caused Elf Boy to once again scream, hands shooting up to cover his eyes.

Levi took the chance and made a strategic retreat-also known as running as fast as he could away from the area and rushing towards his house with Voices at his heels.


	3. Intrusion

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I come with the gift of Chapter 3! And with a guest review to answer. Added bonus! XD**

 **Ravenstar: You're right with Elf Boy. Levi, on the other hand, is a different story. Poor poor Elf Boy...Why couldn't you have been smart enough to use a Zelda skin instead of a Link skin?**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I've started a community for all of you lovers of Good!Herobrine stories! Unfortunately, fanfiction is being a pain in the butt and forcing me to put it in the general category. It's called Hero In The Monster (Good!Herobrine), and you can suggest stories for me to put in there!**

 **Well, Minecraft is the property of Microsoft, not the fanfiction writer that's typing this author's note. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Intrusion**

When Steve came home, he wasn't expecting to see Levi lounging on the couch with a book in his hands. The nineteen year old didn't lift his gaze from the page that he was on as Steve entered the room with Wolf, his pack full of diamonds, iron ingots, and emeralds to trade with the villagers.

"Hi, Levi." No response. "What happened today? You usually come home after its dark and give me a heart attack by banging on the doors like you're a zombie. Speaking of which, I really need to install a door knocker..." The miner trailed off, looking back at Levi. He marched over and picked the book up from Levi's grasp with difficulty.

"I was trying to read that." Levi said in response.

Steve sighed. Had he been as moody as Levi when he was that age? He seriously doubted it, but then again...Wolf looked up to him and nodded his head. Apparently Steve had been like Levi. But something was definitely on Herobrine's doppelgänger's mind that night.

"Levi, spill it. I've known you for five years, and you're like the younger brother that I never had. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Levi replied, attempting to grab the book out of Steve's grasp.

"I'm not giving it back to you until you say what's wrong." Steve glanced up at the book that he was holding above his head. "Anyways, what are you even reading about?" After he finished reading the title, he stared at his adoptive brother. "Levi, if anyone other than me saw you reading this, they would really think of you as Herobrine." He reprimanded Levi.

"It's not all that bad."

"It's called How To Murder Someone, for Notch's sake, Levi!"

"He deserves to be murdered..." Levi said darkly, and while Steve was distracted by his comment, Levi took the opportunity and grabbed the book out of his hands.

"Levi, who in Minecraftia are you talking about-"

There was a sudden knock on the door. A frantic, pounding knock. While Levi didn't seem to be fazed at all, Steve jumped sky high.

"I'll go take care of the zombie." Levi said with a sigh, tucking his book under his arm and grabbing his diamond sword from its resting place. He opened the door, and once he saw what-no, more like _who_ -was on their doorstep, he slammed it shut.

Steve stared at him with confusion. "You couldn't have taken care of the zombie that quickly, and you didn't take off your sunglasses either-" Once again, Steve was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Let me in! The mobs out here are terrifying! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!" The pounding continued, louder and more frantic than before.

"Levi, there's someone out there!" Steve exclaimed. "You're going to let them die?!"

"He deserves to be murdered..." Levi repeated, just as darkly as before.

"Levi, I'm not going to let someone die out there!" Steve yelled. "That's why I saved you all of those years ago!" He rushed past Levi, pushing him to the side, and opening the door. Levi groaned.

Standing on the doorstep was none other than Elf Boy himself. Steve ushered the teenager inside, closing the door quickly behind him. Levi very smartly went to go and read his book in another room.

"Are you alright?" Steve questioned the teenager, and in response, Elf Boy nodded.

"Thanks for letting me come inside."

"It's nothing." Steve replied with a kind smile, pulling a chair out for the teen to sit down in. Soon the two of them were seated at the table. "I'm sorry about my younger brother earlier. He's not usually like that. Oh, what's your name, by the way?"

The teenager extended his hand. "Aria. Aria Wright."  
"Isn't Aria a girl's name?"

Aria nodded. "I know don't look like one...as someone so _kindly_ pointed out earlier, but I've been stuck in this world as a boy."

Steve, for once, had no clue on what he was supposed to say.  
"You didn't tell me your name." She said, pushing a strand of blond hair out of her face.

"I guess I did forget to say that." Steve finally spoke. "It's Steve-"

Levi chose that moment to walk into the living room.  
Aria screamed, her chair toppling over as she attempted to scramble away from Levi. Steve looked at the two of them in confusion. "Are you alright?" Steve questioned the frightened girl, holding out his hand for her to grab onto. Instead, she scurried away from him as well.

"Don't kill me!" She squeaked, holding her arms up protectively. "I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!"

"I know. I heard your little speech earlier, Elf Boy." Levi said. She screamed again.

Steve turned to look at the nineteen year old. "What did you do to her?"

Levi didn't meet the older man's gaze. "Nothing much, really."  
"You threatened to kill me!" Aria said, and when Levi turned to look at her, a high-pitched scream once again escaped her lips.

"Threatening to kill someone doesn't count as nothing."

"She suggested it. I just confirmed it." Levi said nonchalantly.

"That's still threatening to kill someone!" Steve scolded Levi. "And why in Minecraftia would she be so frightened of you in the first place-" The light-bulb went off in Steve's head. "Levi, you took off your sunglasses, didn't you?!"

"She wouldn't leave me alone!" Levi replied. "She just kept begging and begging and begging! I couldn't get rid of her any other way!"

"She thinks that you're Herobrine now, Levi!"

"Then let me be Herobrine. That way she'll leave the two of us alone."

"But she could tell someone. And that person could keep on telling other people, and before you know it, an entire villager mob would be on our doorstep ready to kill both you and I!"

Levi went silent. As the nineteen year old stared down Steve couldn't help but feel guilty about how he had yelled at him. "Levi, look at me." The almost adult glanced up at his adoptive brother. "I understand it, okay? I just don't want you to make rash decisions, that's all." He affectionately tousled Levi's hair. "Now why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'm Steve Addams."

"Levi Novelo." Levi said begrudgingly.

"I-I'm Aria Wright." Aria introduced herself, her voice still shaking slightly. "Not Elf Boy."

A smirk appeared on Levi's face. "No matter what you say, you're still going to stay as Elf Boy in my head."

Steve gave a smile as Aria tackled Levi, her fear forgotten. As Levi's sunglasses went flying off of his face in the middle of the fight, Steve was content to know that his younger brother had finally found a friend in someone else his age.

 **Soul: Hey Elfie, you got a question!**

 **Aria: *anime anger marks appear* Elfie?!  
Soul: It's short for Elf Boy. Thought that I could start getting Levi to call you that.**

 **Aria: *chucks Levi's sunglasses at Soul, Soul ducks***

 **Levi: My sunglasses! What in Minecraftia is wrong with you, Elf Boy?!**

 **Aria: Shut up! I'm a girl, and both of you know that!**

 **Soul: *throws sunglasses back to Levi* Anyhow, onto the question! We extend a thank you to Ravenstar for asking it!**

 **Question-"Elf Boy", what do you think of Levi?**

 **Aria: He's a jerk. A bully that cold heartedly scares young teenage girls.**

 **Soul: You're not a young teenage girl, Elfie. You're nineteen, for Notch's sake!**

 **Aria: Sh-Shut up!**

 **Levi: That was the only way that you would leave me alone.**

 **Aria: You could have asked me to leave. With the magic word.**

 **Soul: All three of us know that you would have still followed him.**

 **Aria: Why do you keep taking Levi's side?**

 **Soul: *grabs onto Levi, muttering in a raspy voice* My precious.**

 **Levi: *escapes Soul's grip and runs off***

 **Soul: *sighs* Ah. Revenge is sweet.**

 **Aria: What did he do to you?**

 **Soul: He ate my piece of chocolate. I had been saving that piece for days! Well, thanks for reading!**

 **Steve: Who are you talking to?**

 **Soul: Uh oh. Gotta end this before Steve finds out about the fourth wall and breaks it! *drags a confused Steve away***

 **Aria: Didn't Soul just break the fourth wall by saying that?**


	4. Nightmares

**A/N Did I surprise you with a double update? I hope that I did! As I've said before, I don't own Minecraft. Enjoy, my dear readers! Oh, leave a question in the reviews or PM me! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Nightmares**

Levi opened his eyes and was met by the sight of darkness-a strangely welcoming sight for him. He sat there quietly and without moving, remembering faintly that something wasn't quite right in his normal routine. His eyes glanced about the room, finally landing on the spare bed that Steve had set up several hours before. As he watched the figure move underneath the covers, he suddenly remembered. And with that memory came a groan of annoyance. _Elf Boy._ He thought, staring intently at the bed. That was the reason for the feeling of strangeness. Awkwardness, almost. It was strange being in his own home, at least the home that he had lived in for the past five years, yet at the same time having the feeling that it wasn't quite his own.

As his eyes continued to bore into the area of the room where Elf Boy's bed was, he noticed that she was groaning and squirming underneath her covers. He attempted to fall back asleep, but when the method of putting his pillow around his ears and head failed, he resorted to getting up and walking over to Elf Boy's bed.

He was ready to give her a piece of his mind-Tell her to be quiet or he would feed her to a hungry pack of wolves. But when he was finally towering over her, he saw that sweat droplets were dripping down her face, and that she was actually muttering words under her breath. Suddenly, his urge to tell her to shut up disappeared.

She was having a nightmare. Steve had them sometimes too. Even he had them a couple times, back in his first year that he was with Steve, and after the raider incident. But this nightmare didn't seem normal. This one seemed different.

He knew that he should wake her up, and he was planning on doing just that until he started to make out the words she spoke. He heard the word woman, and he heard the word light. And then suddenly, her dream seemed to shift. Elf Boy started to yell about not leaving her, not wanting to be alone. To Levi's surprise, he found himself _sympathizing_ with her.

Unsure of what was the right thing to do, he shook her shoulder. "Wake up." He whispered quietly, trying to not awaken Steve. "Come on, Elf Boy."

Her eyes shot open, and she stared into his white eyes with fear. She laid on her bed, paralyzed at the sight of him. Then suddenly, it seemed to come flooding back to her. "Levi." She simply said, then sat up. Neither spoke for a moment.

"Why did you wake me up? Has your heart finally melted and you're actually accepting me-"

"Hardly." Levi replied. "I could hear your screaming from my bed. My nose was already hurting from how bad you smell, and quite honestly, I didn't the want the same to happen to my ears."

Surprised, Elf Boy just blinked, then cautiously sniffed under her arms. "I don't smell!"

"You're the source of it, Elf Boy, and there's no denying it." Levi smirked.  
"Maybe it's you." Elf Boy replied quickly.

"Like I said earlier, you're the cause of it. Before you came, my nose was in perfect condition-" He was interrupted by the sound of Elf Boy's stomach growling.

"Do you have food?"

Levi shook his head. "I cleared out the chest yesterday. The wheat isn't ready to be harvested, and it's your fault that Voices and I didn't manage to hunt anything except a cow, which was too scrawny to actually eat."

"I'm sorry."

Levi was taken back. She hadn't apologized before, so why now? "I can go out and get something for myself." She offered, but Levi shook his head.

"I need to go and hunt a bit." He said. "Voices and I are on the verge of going insane from lack of action."

She nodded. Levi put his sword sheath on his belt, and grabbed his sunglasses from his nightstand. Tucking them into his t-shirt, he started to head towards the door. "Thanks for...Thanks for waking me up." She said awkwardly.

He didn't even turn, simply pointing at his ears before the darkness of the night consumed him.

* * *

A pair of bright blue eyes gleamed out into the gloom of the forest. With a quick flex of its fingers, the unknown humanoid creature unsheathed its sharp claws. A small, innocent rabbit hopped into the clearing. The creature, which had seriously believed that it would die without a somewhat decent meal, gave an almost reluctant grin. It had wanted a meal, after all, but its prey was so adorable-With a firm shake of its head, it went back to focusing on that problem at hand. It had to survive. It was the only one of its species-Well, actually the villagers could also be an option for company, but it couldn't stand them at all.

Preparing to pounce, it watched the rabbit greedily.

Suddenly, a sword came flying from another part of the forest surrounding the clearing. The creature hissed angrily as it saw its prey get stabbed through the heart with a diamond sword. The figure of someone appeared, a large canine standing at their side. They removed their sword from their small victim, slinging the dead rabbit's body over their shoulder.

"This should do for now. We can hunt more tomorrow." As the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, the person was revealed to be an older teenage boy. Tucked into his blue t-shirt was a pair of sunglasses. The sword was returned to the sheath at his side.

A gasp escaped its lips. "Herobrine." It whispered, then quickly covered its mouth as the white-eyed man spun around to stare into the shadows where it hid.

"Not another one." The deity groaned. The wolf next to him gave a short bark. "No. I'm _not_ having a repeat of Elf Boy." Cue another bark. "What are you saying? I can't stand Elf Boy at all!" In response, the wolf whined. After a minute of silence, he spoke with reluctance. "Fine. I'll let them come home with us. But if they annoy me, I won't hesitate to feed them to a horde of zombies." The wolf gave a satisfied bark, and Herobrine said, facing its direction, "You can come out now. We know that you're there."

Cautiously, it stepped out into the clearing from its hiding spot.


	5. Crushes

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I come bearing another chapter of The Reborn King...a couple of days late. I blame it on a mix of WiFi problems, me being lazy, and me being busy. Sorry about that. It may have also been my discovery of the Kingdoms Craft server on Minecraft PE...*sigh***

 **I don't own Minecraft. The rights for it belong to Microsoft, and I don't even own Steve or Herobrine. Wish I owned the rights to the latter, at least….Anyhow, onto the guest reviews!**

 **Ravenstar-You'll find out this story's newest addition soon, my friend. *grins evilly* Like really soon. I blame Levi's reading choices on me watching too much anime, him being…well, him, and me trying to do a humorous scene. Random portal jumping! Yeah! *jumps into a random portal before appearing on the other side of the room* That was awfully disappointing.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Crushes**

Herobrine gaped at the human-hybrid. As it stepped nervously in the moonlight, it was revealed that it had a gender. Female. Tail twitching anxiously behind her, she watched the deity with curiosity in her dark blue eyes.

"Wh-What are you?" He stammered, quite unlike how she had heard about him. But then again, she was one to keep an open mind. After all, she thought as her tail once again swished behind her, she wasn't exactly normal anymore either.

"I think I'm a neko..." She trailed off, pushing a stray strand of her blond hair out of her face.

Herobrine blinked. "You don't look like you have any problems with your neck...If anything, you look more cat to me."

Stunned that he had no idea what she was talking about, she laughed. "A cat is a neko. It's a Japanese word."

"Japanese?"

"Never mind." She had learned in her first hour or two here that the places that she knew well were unknown to the inhabitants of this world. It pained her to think that she was the only person on this whole entire planet that knew of her world. Luckily for the half-human, her thoughts returned to the thoughts of Herobrine.

What was someone supposed to do when they were confronted by the ruler of every single mob in Minecraft? It was the same as the Greek gods that she had read about not long ago, she realized. If you angered them, they wouldn't hesitate to hit you with a bolt of lightning, or turn you into a plant. Even though she doubted that those sort of powers were within Herobrine's reach, the point was that it wasn't wise to anger Herobrine, King of the Nether.

Levi's jaw had dropped for multiple reasons. The first was because she was half-cat. The second was because of the fact that this mysterious girl was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen.

She had curious, intelligent blue eyes-Not sky blue like Elf Boy's, but a rich, dark blue. They had a strange cat-like appearance to them, and as he looked at her, he noticed that they had small flecks of gold spread throughout. They were like, in his eyes, the twinkling stars in the night sky above them.

Her long blond hair could be compared to gold. It glittered and shined in the gentle moonlight enveloping the two of them. She wore only a small white dress, her white-tipped golden tail lazily going from side to side as her small cat ears twitched from the midst of her wavy hair.

To put it simply, Levi had, at the age of nineteen, finally developed a crush on someone. And because of the that, the teenager had not a single clue what to say after he got out his question of what she was.

The girl shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and he quickly glanced away. He never acted like this before, not when he was with Steve, and not when he was teasing Elf Boy in the short time that they had known each other. You see, dear readers, despite our revelation earlier, Levi still had not a single clue why he was acting and thinking this way.

His gaze returned to her as she started to speak. "Why are you out here?" He blinked, stunned by her question. It was pretty obvious, wasn't it? She had been watching him the whole time- "I mean, I'm not trying to interfere with your life!" She added quickly.

He stared at her.

"I'm sorry, but I've never been before a god before, and I'm not quite sure how to act!" She apologized, eyes trained down on the ground.

Levi finally found his voice. "I'm not a god." He managed to get out.

"You're not?" She questioned, hesitantly raising her head back up. "But what else could you be? The myths say that Herobrine is like a god of Minecraft. I've even heard him being referred to as the god of the hostile mobs."

Finally, it all clicked. Her nervous behavior made sense-Only hours before Elf Boy had acted similar when she had seen his white eyes. He quickly slipped back on his sunglasses, despite the dangers of the hostile mobs attacking him when his eyes were hidden. "I'm not Herobrine."

"But the-But the eyes-"  
"They're my eyes. I don't care if they're Herobrine's too." He replied hotly. The girl looked slightly taken back, then regained her composure.

Almost unsure of what she should do, she awkwardly held out her hand. "My name is NaomiMinez. Naomi for short. It's not my real name-" Levi once again stared at her, his eyebrows drawn together and his brow furrowed as he looked at her in confusion. "It's complicated."

Levi shook her hand. "My name is Levi Novelo. Steve Addams and I own this land, now apparently along with Elf Boy." It was Naomi's turn to be confused. "She has gender problems." He explained simply, confusing Naomi even further. But then suddenly, an emotion flashed on her face. What it was, Levi wasn't quite sure.

"It's nice to meet you, Levi." She said slowly, almost as if she was lying. "I hope that we can be good friends!"


	6. Small World

**Chapter 6:**

 **Small World**

"This is our house." Levi said, gesturing to the large wooden house before them. He wasn't surprised to see the look of awe on Naomi's face as she gazed up at it. He had been like that the first time that he went outside five years ago. It was just like then, with the sun rising brightly behind it, casting its beautiful dawn rays across their home.

"Did you build it, Levi?" She questioned, her eyes focusing once again on him.

"Nope." He admitted. Now that there was an actual conversation going, he was having an easier time speaking. But he swore that his cheeks still had to be incredibly red. "Steve did all of it. I've done repair work over the past couple of years, but he's designed everything." Levi glanced down at his side, and noticed the lack of Voices. "He must have gone back to his pack."

"Who? Your dog?"

He gave a laugh. "My dog? First thing, Naomi." He said, holding up a finger in front of Naomi's face. "He's a wolf. An untameable, wild wolf." Levi held up another finger. "Second thing. He's not mine. He enjoys hunting with me sometimes, so he leaves the pack that he's a part of to come with me on my daily hunts."

She gave a nod. "Now that we're done with that, I need to go put this away in a chest," He gestured at his kill for the night before continuing with, "and introduce you to Steve and Elf Boy-" Levi managed to open the door before he got roughly pushed to the ground.

"Naomi!" When he got to his feet, Levi was surprised to see Elf Boy _hugging_ Naomi like they were old friends. Naomi, on the other hand, looked more confused than she had when Levi had said that Elf Boy had gender issues.

"Um...I'm sorry, but I don't really know you..." Naomi said uncomfortably, pulling away from Elf Boy's tight embrace.

"I know my voice doesn't sound like it does when you and I used the microphones, but you're NaomiMinez, right?" There was still no sign of recognition from Naomi. "Oh come on, Naomi, you can't remember your online best friend?!"

Suddenly, it clicked in Naomi's head. "AriaFlight? Ari?"  
"The one and only!"

The next several minutes consisted of Levi watching the reunited online-whatever that was-best friends continued to hug each and say how they couldn't believe that the other was there too. Levi, despite his earlier attraction to Naomi, wished that he hadn't listened to his canine companion and left Naomi out in the woods. He was confused, and had the sneaking suspicion that he would never again live the same life that he had prior to a certain Elf Boy's arrival.

"What's going on? It's barely dawn-" Steve appeared in the doorway, yawning before he could finish his sentence. His purple eyes widened when his gaze focused on Naomi. Without warning, Steve dragged Levi by the shoulder away from the two.

"Levi, who-no, what-is that girl?!" Steve frantically whispered.

In response, Herobrine's doppelgänger gave a small shrug. "She says that she's a neko-" At Steve's confused expression, he explained, "the word for cat in Japanese, whatever that is. She says that her name is Naomi, but at the same time that's not her real name. She's apparently online friends with Elf Boy over there, and the two just started chatting when they recognized each other."

When Levi looked into Steve's eyes, he saw something that wasn't usually portrayed in his eyes. Fear. Not like the fear Steve gained when fighting mobs, but the fear that had appeared in his eyes when he had first seen Levi's eyes. And there was dread in his eyes as well. "Steve?" He questioned cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"The prophecy." Steve whispered underneath his breath. "The prophecy is starting to come true. Oh Notch no. Don't let me be right..."  
The chatter between the two girls ceased, and Elf Boy walked over to the two brothers, hands firmly placed on her lips. "A prophecy? About what?"

Steve's fingers started to tremble as he managed to get out, "Just-Just come inside." The three teenagers followed him into the house, each wondering what Steve would possibly tell them.

The four sat quietly around the table in the living room, and with reluctance, Steve began. "This happened long ago, not long after _He_ was defeated."

"Herobrine?" Steve confirmed Naomi's guess with a nod.

Levi noticed out of the corner of his eye that Steve was nervously wringing his hands together. "There was a prophetess-Her name is lost from history. My parents told us about her when we were little."

"Us?" Levi questioned, leaning forward. "You said that you lived with only your parents, Steve."  
"Did I say us?" He replied, giving a weak smile. "I meant to say me. But the thing is, this prophecy was hoped to never come true. Even now villagers and humans like the four of us hope that it will never come true."

"Why?" Elf Boy questioned, curiosity filling her blue eyes.

The almost fake smile faded from Steve's face. "It tells about the return of _Him."_

The minute he finished speaking, protests arose from Naomi and Elf Boy. "But he's dead!" Elf Boy yelled, standing up and banging her hands against the table. "You told us yourself!"

"Someone can't come back from the dead..." Naomi trailed off. Her blue eyes seemed to be filled with sorrow as she stared at the adult. "I know that."

"I don't need another one of those-those-those things in my life!" Elf Boy yelled even louder than before.

"And wouldn't he cause mass destruction...and come after the four of us?"

Levi, however, hadn't spoken a word since Steve had mentioned Herobrine's return. Heart pounding in his chest harder than ever before, he managed to get to his feet and head into the library with a slam of the door behind him.


	7. The Past

**A/N Hello, wonderful readers! I come bearing the gift of two more chapters of The Reborn King! I warn you that this chapter is a sad one, so tissues are advised. Well, Minecraft belongs to Microsoft, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **The Past**

As he heard Steve keep the others away from the library, Levi looked down at his hands. _They're shaking._ He realized, his gaze going to the burning fireplace.

"I'm him, aren't I?" He said to himself in a whisper, knowing that none of the others could hear through the door and over the crackling of the flames before him. He slowly walked over to the mirror on the mantel, gazing at his reflection.

Herobrine stared back at him. He was an idiot for not realizing, and to his surprise, tears came to his eyes. He frantically tried to wipe them away, but more kept coming. He couldn't cry-He wasn't the same weak fourteen year old that he had been five years prior. He had killed the raiders, slain countless mobs, and hunted small innocent creatures. And he had _enjoyed_ himself the entire time he did so. His white eyes made normally hostile mobs bow down to him, do whatever he wanted them to. He could even understand what Voices said, even though his canine companion was a _wolf._ What kind of monster was he becoming?

"I want to go in there." Aria said stubbornly, folding her arms. "I want to see what's wrong with him."

Steve gestured for her to go back to the table, and she reluctantly did what the miner said. He filled up a bottle for each one of them with the water that he and Levi had sitting in a cauldron.

"He's a jerk all the time, so I don't see why hearing about this prophecy upsets him so much. He said so himself. He can fight off monsters easily. So he could do the same to Herobrine."

Next to the pointy eared teen, Naomi shook her head. "Ari, haven't you realized the reason for why he can defend himself against mobs so easily?"

"He's a jerk, has no friends, and has ample time to train-" It was Steve's turn to shake his head.

"He can control the mobs if they see his white eyes. They think that he's Herobrine...And there's a reason for why I'm his only friend besides that."

"Why?" Naomi questioned. Aria suddenly noticed how interested she was in the topic of Levi.

"He appeared her five years. He fell from the sky into this lake near our house. Wolf and I managed to save him from drowning. But the strange thing about it all is that Levi only remembers his name, age, and birthday."

"When is...When is his birthday?" Naomi said, her grip tightening on her bottle. _Why is she acting like that?_ Aria thought, watching her with interest in her blue eyes.

"April 13th."

The sound of glass hitting the wooden floor filled the living room. "Naomi, are you all right?" Aria questioned frantically, rushing over to her best friend.

"No..."

"What's wrong?" Steve said as he rushed out of his seat as well.

"Levi Novelo was the name of my childhood best friend...He died five years ago, on May 7th, 2010."

"The one year anniversary of Minecraft." Aria managed to get out. "But he can't be your Levi too..."

"That's what I thought at first. The Levi I knew didn't look a thing like this Levi, and he didn't act the same either..."

"How did he die?" Aria questioned, her hands shaking at her side. Levi couldn't be a ghost...could he?

 _The young girl stepped nervously out onto the playground, her sneakers hitting the ground roughly. What if no one wanted to play with her? She had just moved from another school district, and she didn't know a single kid. She stood solemnly on the edges of the play-toy, and when no one offered to play with her, she wandered over to the swings._

 _She sat there for the rest of recess, and after a week or two, that became the norm. Other kids her age were already caught up with their friends-They wouldn't give the quiet, shy girl a second thought._

 _But then one day, by a pure struck of luck, it all changed. She was swinging like usual when a soccer ball hit here straight in the face._

 _Tears sprung to her eyes, and she heard someone run over to her. "I'm so sorry!" She looked up to see a boy standing before her. "I didn't mean to hit you, honestly!" She sniffled._

 _"It's alright-"_

 _"Let me make it up to you!" He said, a large smile growing on his face. It even reached up to his twinkling green eyes. "How about you become my friend? How does that sound?!"_

 _"I don't-I don't even know your name..." She trailed off, looking back down at the ground._

 _"It's Levi! Levi Novelo!" He exclaimed, suddenly shaking her hand with an incredibly strong grip for an eight year old._

 _A small smile grew on her face. "My name is Gwen Jones."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Gwen!"_

 _Gwen soon realized that the blond haired boy that had become her best and only friend didn't have the best family life. She started to notice how he would come to school covered with scars and bruises. He would give a small smile and say that he had fallen, or something like that. But once Gwen became eleven, she started to read in between the lines._

 _"Levi...Are your parents the ones who gave you those injuries?" The black haired girl questioned him after school as they walked to their houses._

 _The smile faltered for a second. But he quickly regained it. "Nope! Last one to the end of the street is a rotten egg!"_

 _Not long after Levi turned thirteen, Minecraft came out. He couldn't afford it on his own, so Gwen bought him an account as a belated birthday present. He had protested, but eventually agreed to it. Though he didn't have a computer of his own-he never said exactly why-The librarians let him play it on the town library's computers. He visited them the most out of anyone, after all._

 _It was two days after the one year anniversary of Minecraft. Thirteen year old Gwen noticed that Levi hadn't been coming to school, and the librarians hadn't seen him either. So she decided to visit his house._

 _She knocked on the door. "Hello?"_

 _"I don't want a single one of your d*** girl scout cookies!" A woman yelled from inside the house._

 _"Mrs. Novelo?" She questioned quietly. "I'm not here to sell you any girl scout cookies...I'm here to see Levi..."_

 _The door was opened, revealing a bedraggled woman. Her eyes were red, her long brown hair was in tangles. Gwen picked up on the scent of alcohol. "Levi's not home right now. He's at school."_

 _"But Mrs. Novelo-"_

 _"It's Evans." The woman interrupted her. "Novelo was the last name of my husband."_

 _"But Ms. Evans," Gwen started, waiting to be interrupted once again. When she wasn't, she continued. "Levi wasn't in school today. He hasn't been since May 7_ _th_ _."_

 _"...He's with his father now."_

 _"Why?" The door was slammed as Levi's mom turned away from Gwen._

 _"Gwen dear, what's wrong?" Her mother asked as Gwen ate her dinner quieter than usual._

 _"Levi wasn't home..." She said, slowly spinning her spaghetti around her fork. "I went after school to his house._ _...His mom answered the door and said that he was with his father now."_

 _Her parents exchanged startled glances._

 _"Honey, Mr. Novelo died years ago, not long after Levi was born."_

 _The fork dropped from her hand as her father spoke. "Oh no."_

 _They called the police, and the next day, a call was returned to the Jones household. Levi Novelo, at age fourteen, had died in his house on May 7_ _th_ _, 2010. His mother, who had been alcohol intoxicated, had gotten angry at him and stabbed him with a knife._

 _Gwen then withdrew herself from society, playing Minecraft and watching anime in order to distract herself from the loss of her closest friend. But even then she still found things that reminded her of him-Like in the anime Fairy Tail, she would see Natsu Dragneel smile, and her heart would melt at the thought of Levi smiling on the first day they met in that same exact way._

 _Despite her withdrawal from_ _society_ _, she, under the_ _username NaomiMinez, became friends with AriaFlight. The two started to chat over the internet, and almost every day they played together. The only day that Gwen didn't play was on May 7_ _th_ _._

 **Time for the questions! These questions are from LarkSweetSong!**

 **Q: Naomi, How does it feel to be part cat? Can you see well in the dark?  
Naomi-It's weird having my ears on the top of my head and having a tail…And I can see well in the dark. It's a really useful talent.**

 **Q: Steve, what does it feel like to have all of these girls showing up at your house?  
Steve-It's really strange. For the past five years, it's just been me and Levi. I haven't lived with a girl in years…**

 **Q: Aria/Elf Boy, how long have you known Naomi for?  
Aria/Elf Boy-About four and a half years, if I'm right.**


	8. Transformation

**A/N Once I again I introduce another character. Like I said last chapter, I don't Minecraft. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Transformation**

The boy walked through the darkness, book clutched at his side. His black cloak swished around his feet as he walked down the forest path. Boots dug into the hard earth as he suddenly heard the sound of something crying. His quest forgotten, he started to rush off the path, stumbling through the bushes. As the tree branches cut his cheek, he could care less. In the center of a moonlit clearing was a small enderman, tears streaming from purple eyes.

He felt a twinge of anger when he saw that there was a mark on the enderman's arm that could only be made from a fire aspect sword. As he crouched down next to the enderman, it scooted away from him. He rested his book against the ground.

"It's okay, little guy. I won't hurt you." He reached into his bag, causing the enderman to flinch. "Don't worry. I'm just getting a potion out." He assured it, showing the potion. "This might sting a little, but it should heal your burn."

He uncorked the bottle, tipping it over. As the red liquid touched the enderman's burn, it gave a small hiss and tried to pull away. "It's alright, little buddy. See? Your wound's gone now." When the little enderman looked down, what the boy said was confirmed. "Want to come home with me?"  
The enderman gave a hesitant nod. The boy decided to wait to complete his quest, and with the enderman sitting on his shoulder he went back to his fortress.

He sat cross-legged on the ground, books surrounding him. Brown eyes glanced at the open pages, and once he found the right page, a smile grew on his face. The enderman next to him gave a questioning stare.

"I'm about to perform a spell."

The enderman made a quiet sound, ending in a higher pitch than it started, as if the enderman was questioning the boy.

"I'll be fine, little guy." He said, rubbing its scaly forehead affectionately. "I just need you to leave the room. Alright? I want what I'm doing to be a surprise." The enderman gave a hesitant nod, doing what the boy asked of it.

Once it left the room, the boy stood up, dusting off his cloak and clothes. _It's time to begin._ He thought. He had the spell memorized, and he needed no other materials in order to complete it.

He cleared his throat and began to recite the incantation.

 _"When the world was new the Holy One came into existence. He was given the name of Notch the Creator by the universe, and he created the trees, the rivers, and the mobs of Minecraftia."_ Magic started to erupt around his feet, spreading throughout the room. It had no distinct color or aura. " _Though my origins are not of this planet, I beg of Lord Notch, the Light One, the Holy One, the Creator, to grant me the power that I desire. I plead for a chance to be one of your own. Turn my blood black, turn my skin black, turn my eyes purple. I am now one of yours!"_ As soon as he finished his spell, the magic turned black and purple. The small particles of magic began to clump together. They encased the boy, but the boy did not struggle. A scream escaped the boy's lips, and as it ended, it sounded less human than before.

The enderman outside pounded at the door when it heard its player friend yell, but it was unable to open it. It was powerless. It couldn't teleport. After the death of its parents, the young enderman had been able to do it, but it didn't know how. Tears started to stream down its face when it realized that it was going to lose its newest friend like it had lost everyone else that it loved.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the enderman had to jump back to avoid being hit by it. Standing in the doorway was a creature unlike the enderman had ever seen. It had the form of a player, but at the same time looked like an enderman.

A pair of purple eyes stared down at the little enderman, almost if waiting for the young child to react. The creature's body was covered in the same scaly hide as an enderman, but it only went up the sides of the creature's pale face. Dark brown hair went down the creature's back, turning black at the ends. Its hands ended in claws, just like the young enderman's.

A guttural, animalistic sound escaped its throat. "I told you that I would be alright." Not surprisingly, the creature spoke in the language of the endermen. When the creature noticed that the enderman was crying, it leaned down to hug the child. "I'm fine, see? I'm here. It's okay now." The creature rubbed the top of the child's head affectionately. "Sh. It's alright. Don't cry. I've got you." Suddenly, the enderman realized who the creature was. It sniffled, wiping tears off of its face as it pulled away.

The player gave a cough. "It's strange speaking like that." He said, reverting back to the language of the Creator. "Now that I can speak your language and understand it, why don't we introduce each other?" The boy stuck his hand out. "I'm Orpheus."

The enderman's small hand was dwarfed by the boy's. "...I'm Pandora."

The pale parts of the boy's face turned bright red in embarrassment when he realized his mistake. He tried to hide his mistake by quickly coming up with, "Oh, so we both have Greek names!"

"Greek?"

"Never mind." Orpheus said. "So, Pandora, do you want to help me with my quest?"

"Quest?"

He nodded. "I'm going on a quest to find Herobrine."

"But he died...It's been more than a thousand centuries since he was alive!" Pandora protested. "Momma and Papa told me that a while ago-" She suddenly went silent, remembering that her parents were no longer alive. When Orpheus noticed how sad that she was getting, he gave a quick hug before getting back to his feet.  
The newly turned enderman-hybrid then gestured for the little girl to follow him into the library, clutching her hand tightly in his larger hands. The two entered the library. They carefully stepped over the books that still laid scattered on the floor and he stopped when they reached a shelf towards the back of room.

"I found a book not long ago." His scaly hands fumbled to grab onto a leather-bound book, still not quite used to having claws instead of fingernails. "Sorry that took so long. I'm not used to this body yet..." He apologized.

Pandora shook her head. "It's not your fault, Orphy."

"Orphy-" He started to question her, but he was interrupted.

"It sounds cuter that way!" Pandora exclaimed, a grin growing on her face. "Orphy" was quickly reminded that the enderman before him was only a little girl, though mostly acted older than her age. However old that was he wasn't sure.

He could tell that she was an orphan. He knew that players had been the ones to kill her parents, and he felt anger rise up from inside of him. If he ever got his hands on the ones who did this to her, he would strangle them with his own two hands-

"Orphy? Are you alright?" He hadn't realized that his hands were shaking, but Pandora had noticed.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking." He replied, giving a strained smile. Pandora seemed to buy his lie, and he continued with what he had been trying to explain before the little girl had interrupted him. "This is the book that I found." He said, holding it up.

The enderman read aloud, "The Prophet's Fairy Tales." She looked at the hybrid. "What does this have to do with Herobrine's return, Orphy?"

"There was a princess, long ago." Orpheus explained. "She's supposed to be long gone, but she told of Herobrine returning in her only prophecy. Though her main talent, I've found, is storytelling. These are her stories that she supposedly came up with. I would have believed them to be only tall tales, but the story of The Dark King makes me think otherwise..."

Heading to the part of the library where the fire was crackling in the fireplace, he sat down in one of the armchairs. "Do you want to hear the story of The Dark King, Pandora?"  
She nodded, and after a quick second of hesitation she climbed up into Orpheus' lap. Placing the book down gently, he began to read the tale of The Dark King.


	9. The Dark King

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I come bearing another chapter of The Reborn King. I don't own Minecraft. Now onto the guest review!**

 **Ravenstar-I'm not saying anything on the topic of our prophet. My lips are officially sealed. *gives a virtual pat on the shoulder* Don't worry. Levi and co. will work extremely hard on solving that particular problem. Have hope in our small band of heroes!**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **The Dark King**

"Once upon a time, there was a king who ruled over the land. He was called greedy, he was called evil, and he was called the demon who all hated and feared. The Creator of all heard of his treacheries, and banished him to the Nether. The king took with him his closest advisors and allies. He took his Dark Mage, the one who performed enchantments and spells. He took his Tactician, the one who was in charge of the kingdom's strategical moves in battle and war. He took his Miner, the one who collected all of the valuable gems and items that the king needed. He took his Warrior, the one who would lead the fighting forces of his army. And the last that he took was his most treasured of all. His wife.

Though the Creator did not know it, he had been wrong to banish the king. The king was not what the villagers and the people of his kingdom thought him to be. They called him a monster, a beast, only because he was born from battle. He possessed great darkness, but he did not misuse it. The true villain was none other than one of Notch's advisors.

She bid her time, gathering her forces. She tried to overthrow him, and while his power was weakened in the battle, the king and his five companions escaped their imprisonment. Instead of hating the Creator for his crimes, they fought alongside him. Before they could defeat her, however, the king prevented them from coming with him. He attempted to fight her by himself, and though he managed to defeat her, his body was destroyed in the process. As his wife held him close, he promised to come back one day. He promised that he would save the world of Minecraftia from the attack of the Light One."

He finished the story, closing the book in his lap. Looking down at the young mob that he now called his kin, he commented, "It's an awfully grim and suspenseful fairy tale, isn't it?"

Pandora nodded in agreement. "There was no happy ending, Orphy."

"I thought the same thing. After I read it, I started to doubt that it was an actual fairy tale. I kept searching through the library here, looking for more information. That was when I found the prophecy."

A look of wonder appeared on Pandora's face. "The original prophecy, spoken by the princess?"

It was his turn to nod. "I think so." Orpheus closed his purple eyes, starting to recite the prophecy from memory. It hasn't been hard for him to memorize. Though he didn't have a photographic memory, it was easy to memorize things like prophecies.

"The white-eyed king shall be reborn once more,

His allies shall appear, stronger than before,

The Dark Mage shall become one with a beast,

The Seer shall be the one who is feared the least,

The Miner shall try to forget the past,

The Warrior shall try to make the memories last,

The king's wife shall follow her heart,

Even if her choices may tear the chosen apart,

The six shall all take each other's hands,

Together they shall fight for all the lands,

When the light emerges, she will have won,

Unless the moon can destroy the sun."

When he finished, Pandora stayed silent. He was content sitting there with her in his lap, staring into the fires crackling before their eyes.

Then suddenly, Pandora spoke. "Orphy, I bet that you're the Dark Mage!"

"Huh?"

"You're the Dark Mage, Orphy! It has to be you!" Pandora said, hopping to her feet and look up at him with excitement in her purple eyes.

"I don't think so, Pandora..." He trailed off, looking away. He couldn't be that important, could he? He was just a kid. He couldn't be part of a prophecy. Would whatever controlled the universe be stupid enough to allow a kid to fulfill that important role?

"But you became one with a beast!"

He blinked, realizing how true her statement was. "I did, didn't I?"

She gave a confident nod. "Villagers and humans think of hostile mobs as beasts!"

He narrowed his eyes. "But that would mean that the prophecy has just gone one step closer to being completed." He shot to his feet. "We have to hurry, Pandora." Orpheus started to put books into his bag. "But how on Minecraftia are we supposed to get there quickly? We don't even know where he is." _Notch, if you're listening, please help us find him._

Help did come. He could practically imagine the light bulb going off as he spoke. "I've got it." Orpheus turned to his smaller companion. "How do you teleport, Pandora?"

"You need to imagine the place or the person that you want to end up near. Only masters can make it exact...Endermen that have lived for thousands of years." She added when she noticed Orpheus' look of confusion.

"Did you say thousands?"

She nodded. "Endermen live longer than humans."

He hesitated to ask his next question. "Pandora...how old are you, exactly?"  
"Twenty-five!"

Orpheus started to have a coughing fit. "Orphy, are you alright?!"

He put a hand up. "I'm-I'm fine...My throat was a little irritated..." _Twenty-five? She's older than me! I thought that she was around five!_ He cleared his throat several times, and when he finished coughing, he spoke again, "I'm going to try to teleport to Herobrine."

"But you have to be at least thirty in order to do that!"  
He gave a smile. "I can try, can't I? And since we're both here, maybe we'll be able to do it!"

Pandora stared up at her friend. "You're a strange human."

"I am, aren't I?" He said, the smile growing bigger. "Grab my hand, alright? Hopefully this doesn't go wrong." He muttered the last part underneath his breath. Purple particles started to circle around them, and in a flash the two were gone.


	10. Monster

**Chapter 10:**

 **Monster**

"So that's my past?"

Nearly everyone jumped at the sound of Levi's voice. Not a single one of the three had noticed him enter the room, and none had realized that he had been listening to Gwen's story about his past the entire time.

But as the three turned to look at the nineteen year old, only Steve noticed the way that Levi's voice was slightly shaking. _He must be upset about what his mother did_ _to him_ _..._

Gwen looked at him, hope in her eyes. Steve could imagine what they would be like. He would love it if he found out that his family was still alive, even if it wasn't the way that they once were. His heart ached at the thought of his adoptive family members.

Before Gwen could speak, however, Levi quickly said, "I don't remember you. I may be your long lost best friend, but I honestly don't care." Steve turned to see that the hope was replaced by shock in Gwen's eyes. Soon afterwards it became despair.

"How could you say that, Levi?! Can't you tell how hopeful she was?!" As she spoke, Aria walked over to Levi and slapped him on the face.

"That hurt, Elf Boy." He said, but didn't apologize. He merely stood where he was, most likely surveying the room with his pupiless eyes.

"You're an a******, Levi!" Aria yelled, storming back to her seat. She crossed her arms angrily.

"Maybe I am. It doesn't matter." He replied. The teenager walked towards the door, not meeting anyone's curious gaze.

"Where are you going, Levi?" Steve questioned, getting to his feet. His adoptive brother wasn't acting like he normally did. Something was wrong with him.

"I'm leaving."

That wasn't the response that he had been expecting. "Leaving?!" Steve exclaimed. He rushed over to the doorway, putting his hand on Levi's shoulder. The younger of the two slapped his hand away.

"Leave me alone." He growled, but Steve wouldn't let him go.

"Why are you leaving? When are you coming back?"  
Levi turned to look at him, white eyes glowing brighter than ever before. "I'm not coming back." When Steve didn't say anything, he noticed that Levi's hands were shaking. "Don't you get it?!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm him...I'm Herobrine! Why else would I have these white eyes?! Why else would the hostile mobs follow my every command?! Why, Steve, why?!"

Steve put his hand on Levi's shoulder again. Levi tried to push it off, but Steve stood his ground. "I'm a monster, Steve! I can't stay here-"

To Levi's surprise, Steve embraced his younger brother. "Don't you think that I knew that when I let you stay five years ago? I knew that you had to be him. I just didn't want to admit it." He pulled away from their embrace, still keeping his hands on Levi's shoulders. "Our world's official history must be wrong. You're not like what the stories stay, Levi. You've proven to me millions of times. Herobrine wouldn't save an idiot who went into the mines without his weapon. Herobrine wouldn't save an idiot from a creeper attack."

A smile started to form on Levi's face. "Herobrine wouldn't save an idiot when he decided to fight an entire horde of zombies."

"Herobrine wouldn't save an idiot when he fell into an abandoned mineshaft."

"Herobrine wouldn't save an idiot from a mob of villagers."

"See, Levi? You're not what the legends say. You're your own person." Steve said, finally drawing his hands back. "Now come and join us. You have two friends that are waiting for you back there."

Gwen and Aria both smiled when they realized that Levi and Steve were looking at them. The two started to head back towards the table, Levi trailing behind Steve. Steve sat down, and Levi was about to do the same. Unfortunately, the universe had a different idea for what would happen to Levi next.

He heard what sounded like an enderman, and the next second he found himself on the ground with two mobs sitting on top of him. The two started to talk together. "I hate to break up your all important conversation, but you're sitting right on top of me." Levi said, and the conversation immediately stopped. One of the enderman started to speak, only to stop midway.

"Sorry about that. I'm new to the whole teleporting idea." A boy spoke. A second later Levi found that the weight on his back was gone. He got to his feet, staring at the duo that was in front of him.

Before he thought that Elf Boy and Gwen looked strange. But they compared nothing to the strangeness of the creature before his eyes.

The creature looked like him and Steve...Sort of. If anything, it mainly resembled an enderman. It had long brown hair that turned black at the end, and a pair of bright purple eyes peered out from a slim face. Black scales covered the creature's body, the only area that the skin underneath could be seen was the majority of the creature's face. Its hands ended in sharp black claws, longer than the average human's fingernails. It was around his height.

The way that it was dressed was more like a human. Well, a human who performed dark magic. It wore all black-A black cloak, black pants, and black tank-top. Slung over its shoulder was a black bag, and Levi could see that pieces of paper were sticking out of it.

It brushed off its pants, the enderman next to it tugging at its arm and pointing at Levi. It looked down at its companion, asking a question in the language of the enderman. A language that Levi couldn't speak. The small enderman gave a nod, replying to the taller of the two's question.

The creature turned back to face Levi, interest in its purple eyes. It gave a short and quick cough. "Are you Herobrine? At least the reborn version of him?"  
To everyone in the room's surprise, it was the voice of a teenage boy that came out of the creature's mouth. "You can speak the Creator's language?" Steve questioned, staring at him.

For the first time, the creature noticed everyone else in the room. "A Link skin..." It said as it looked at Elf Boy. "A half cat-girl skin..." It muttered when its gaze traveled to Gwen. "And either the default skin or Steve himself."

Its gaze returned to Levi. "Are you Herobrine?" It repeated, staring at him intently with a pair of extremely intelligent purple eyes.

"We all think so." Elf Boy spoke before anyone else could.

Levi turned to give a glare at Elf Boy. "That was my question, Elf Boy. I should feed you to a pack of wolves to keep you quiet. Voices has been telling me that his pack has been hungry lately..." He trailed, leaving the threat in the air.

But since Elf Boy knew Levi better than she had before, she didn't even flinch.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked the creature.

"My name is Orpheus." It replied. "And Pandora and I," It gestured at the enderman next to it. "Believe that I may be Herobrine's Dark Mage."


	11. The Miner

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I come bearing another chapter of The Reborn King. Actually, it's two chapters…Anyhow, I don't own the game we call Minecraft. Microsoft does. Onto the guest review! Oh wait, one quick. The Tactician has been changed to the Seer, for anyone who read that chapter before I made the change.**

 **Ravenstar-*grins* Trust me, the prophet's identity is a major plot twist. That random Minecraft character shouldn't have shushed you. I like hearing various theories about my stories. :D Yeah, Orphy can be pretty blunt. He may or may not have been inspired by Seto in Miles and Inches. And I think that Pandora will be the official mascot of this story. I'll tell you that you're right on some of your guesses. I won't tell you which ones…But I will tell you that it's revealed next chapter and this is a double update. XD *watches Ravenstar throw a smoke bomb* How on Minecraftia do they keep doing those epic exits?! Are they a ninja or something?!**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **The Miner**

Steve nearly fainted when he heard what Orpheus said. He felt his legs shake, and he had to clench his fists to stop his hands from trembling. Everyone said that Herobrine's allies were cruel and powerful. And from what he had heard, the Dark Mage was both of those _and_ cunning.

It also meant that the prophecy had truly started.

"'The Dark Mage shall become one with a beast...'" Steve muttered, staring at the hybrid before him. Steve paled even more. He had guessed that Levi was Herobrine, and with the appearance of the Dark Mage, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce Pandora!" Orpheus said, gesturing at the enderman next to him. "Pandora's my companion, and though we haven't known each other that long, she's already close to me." The enderman nodded in agreement.

"Was that your skin?" Gwen questioned. "Aria and I were playing with these skins before we ended up in Minecraftia. That's why she's Link, and I'm part cat."

 _Skin?_ Steve thought. What on Minecraftia where they talking about? He would have to ask later. Right now he had to focus on what to do about the prophecy.

"Huh?" Orpheus questioned, glancing down at himself. "Oh. No, it wasn't."

Gwen and Aria stared at him with confusion in their blue eyes. "Are you even from Earth?" Aria asked.  
A flicker of something passed on the hybrid's face. "I wish that I could say that I wasn't. But to answer your question, I am, just like you. I wasn't using this skin. My old skin looked relatively human, to tell the truth."

After a moment of hesitation, Gwen spoke up. "Then why are you an enderman-hybrid?"

"I chose this." He replied. "I had saved Pandora in the woods, and I decided that since she was my first companion, I would become like her. I didn't realize it then, but I was already starting to fulfill the prophecy."

Steve gave an inaudible groan at what Orpheus said. He already knew his part in all of this-That mysterious traveler had told his parents to give him the name Steve when he was adopted by them. Long ago, one of Herobrine's allies had shared the same name. So unlike the four around him, he had always known his destiny, even though he tried to forget. "If the Dark Mage is here, then I'll admit it." He started, gaining the attention of everyone else. "I'm supposed to be the Miner."

"'The Miner shall try to forget the past.'" Orpheus recited, his eyes traveling over to where Steve was. "Does that mean another part of the prophecy is already complete?"  
Aria put her hands on her hips. "You two keep mentioning this prophecy, but Levi, Gwen, and I have no idea what you're talking about. So can you just tell us already?!"  
"The white-eyed king shall be reborn once more,

His allies shall appear, stronger than before,

The Dark Mage shall become one with a beast,

The Seer shall be the one who is feared the least,

The Miner shall try to forget the past,

The Warrior shall try to make the memories last,

The king's wife shall follow her heart,

Even if her choices may tear the chosen apart,

The six shall all take each other's hands,

Together they shall fight for all the lands,

When the light emerges, she will have won,

Unless the dark can destroy the sun."

When Orpheus finished speaking, Steve felt a shiver race up his spine. He hadn't heard the exact prophecy spoken out loud since he had met that strange traveler all those years ago.

Steve's gaze traveled to the rest of the group. Levi had a thoughtful expression on his face, just like Gwen. But Aria, on the other hand, was ready to talk about it. "I don't get it. Why is everyone so terrified of the prophecy? It says that they'll fight for the lands together. If anything, they sound like they're protecting Minecraftia, not destroying it."

"Prophecies often have double meanings." Gwen suddenly said. "It could mean that they fight to rule all of the lands. But I have to agree with you, Ari. It doesn't seem terrible to me."

The Dark Mage turned to Levi. "What do you think, Herobrine?"

"It's Levi." Levi replied. "Not Herobrine. I don't care if I'm him reincarnated. My name is Levi Novelo."

Orpheus didn't seem fazed by Levi's response, and repeated his question. "What do you think, _Levi_?"

"My question is who all of those people are."

Steve got up to get a bottle of water, his throat growing dry. He hadn't told Levi...but almost the entire group was assembled in the room. The only one who wasn't there was the Warrior...He shivered when he thought of how angry Levi would be when he found out that his wife was...He shook the thought off.

"I think Steve knows." Aria said, and Steve had an incredibly strong urge to face-palm. Aria, like Levi, seemed to have no idea about other people's feelings.

Everyone's gazes turned to him. He took a sip of water to make his throat less dry. "I do...I do know."


	12. The Traveler

**Chapter 12:**

 **The Traveler**

 _The ten year old wandered down the path, stomach growling. He had one piece of bread left, but he knew that he would have to save it. He could go without food a little longer. Suddenly, he noticed a man standing on the edge of the road. The man was concealed by a black cloak, but he pulled down the hood to reveal a pale face that was framed by black hair when he saw the boy approaching._

 _"Do you have any food, young boy?" He looked down at his bag, where he kept his only bit of food. Then he looked up at the man. He could try hunting...Or just try to find an apple. Whatever the case was, he wasn't going to leave someone hungry._

 _"I do." He replied, pulling out his bread. "It's not much..." He held it out for the man. "But you can have it."_

 _"Thank you." He said, and once he ate about half of it, he handed it back to him. "You are a very special boy. Were you aware of that fact?"_

 _"I am?"_

 _"Yes. Not many would give their food to a total stranger, especially when they only had one piece of bread. And is not just that. Do you know of Herobrine?"_

 _He nodded. "My parents always used to tell us-I mean, always used to tell me." That wound still hadn't healed. If he didn't talk about, maybe it would finally close. "They told me about him. Isn't he an evil creature?"_

 _"People have different interpretations of the past." The man replied._

 _"Oh...They also told me about the prophet….The princess from the fiery depths of the Nether." He felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn't just him that they had told. It had been her too...The past was in the past. He had to stop dwelling on what had happened to his adopted family, even though he blamed it all on himself._

 _A small smile appeared on the man's lips, reaching his dark brown eyes. He had the sneaking suspicion that the man was silently laughing at something that only he understood. "Would you like me to tell you something, Steve?"_

 _The boy flinched. "I never told you my name."_

 _"Ten years ago I suggested the name to your parents. I would recognize you anywhere." Steve watched him with even more interest. He had realized before that this man wasn't normal. But with this new revelation, he found himself wanting to know more.  
"Do you know the lines of the prophecy?"_

 _He shook his head._

 _"The white-eyed king shall be reborn once more,_

 _His allies shall appear, stronger than before,_

 _The Dark Mage shall become one with a beast,_

 _The Seer shall be the one who is feared the least,_

 _The Miner shall try to forget the past,_

 _The Warrior shall try to make the memories last,_

 _The king's wife shall follow her heart,_

 _Even if her choices may tear the chosen apart,_

 _The six shall all take each other's hands,_

 _Together they shall fight for all the lands,_

 _When the light emerges, she will have won,_

 _Unless the dark can destroy the sun."_

 _The man finished reciting it, and Steve felt his curiosity bubbling up inside of him. Now he was really interested. How had he known it so well?  
"You are the Miner, Steve."_

 _When what he had said sunk in, Steve started to protest. "But that means that when Herobrine comes back, I'll be his ally!"_

 _He nodded. "Exactly. Herobrine will require your assistance. He will require it even more than anyone else in the prophecy."_

 _"I don't want to be his ally!"_

 _"Many of us are stuck with fates that cannot be changed. But the wisest people try to make the best of it." He glanced down the road. "I must go soon. But before I do, I need to tell you something. It is about the other members of the prophecy."  
The man put her hand on Steve's forehead, and suddenly images started to fill his head. He somehow knew the role of each person, even if he only caught tidbits of each one. He saw a pair of white eyes, and knew that it was Herobrine. He saw a trail of enderman particles and knew that it represented the Dark Mage. A pair of cat ears represented the Seer. He saw himself, and understood that he was the Miner. He saw a flash of long pale orange hair in the midst of a bloodbath, and knew that it represented the Warrior. And he saw a man dressed in green and knew that it was Herobrine's-_

 _"Wait a second! Why is Herobrine's wife a man?!" He questioned, but when he opened his eyes he found that the man had disappeared without a trace._

"A man told me once..." He started, purple eyes shifting nervously around the room. Not everyone would be happy with what he was going to say. But he had a sneaking suspicion that the man had let him gain that information for this purpose. Why he had to make him the one to know he wasn't quite sure. But whatever the case was, he had to continue on. "He even gave me images of each one of you..." He took a deep breath. He could tell what the reactions of two of his companions were going to be, and he wasn't very happy about having to suffer through their anger and protests.

"Orpheus, like he thought, is the Dark Mage. I'm the Miner, as I said before. Levi, obviously is Herobrine. Gwen is the Seer. The Warrior isn't here right now..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his explanation. He glanced around the room, noting the disappointment in Gwen's eyes. He felt guilt rise up. It wasn't his fault that Gwen, Levi's childhood friend, wasn't supposed to be Levi's wife. But he had been the one to break it to her, and he hated to see how sad she looked.

"Then what about me?" Aria questioned. "Who am I?"  
Orpheus shared a look with Gwen and Steve. Steve winced when he thought of what was going to happen any moment.

"Yeah, who is Elf Boy-"

Realization suddenly struck both Aria and Levi at the same time. "Oh no." Both of them said slowly in unison, eyes going wide in shock and horror. Like Steve had guessed, both started to protest.

"I'm not going to be Levi's wife-"

"And I don't want Elf Boy to be my wife!"

Steve shifted awkwardly. This was what he had been afraid of.

"You're kidding, right?! I'm not some wimp! I could be the Warrior!"

"Yeah, maybe that guy messed up, Steve!"

"He didn't." He replied quietly, anxiously biting his lip.

"I can't be his wife-Remember how scared I got when I first saw him?!"

"And remember how much I wanted to kill her after I met her?!"

Orpheus spoke up. "But the reason for that is because you learned that Herobrine meant griefing and death in Minecraft. If you hadn't known that, you wouldn't have been so terrified of Levi."

"But I can't stand her!"

"And I can't stand him!"

One of the chairs to the table was pushed back suddenly, scraping against the wooden floor. All eyes turned to the source of the sudden disturbance-Gwen.

"Ari, you're lucky...you're lucky to get to be that close with Levi...So don't keep protesting against it."  
"I'm not lucky to be stuck with this jerk!" Aria replied hotly.

"...Ari, just appreciate that chance you have, alright?" Keeping her eyes hidden behind her hair, Gwen walked out of the room and into the library, shutting the door behind her.

She crossed her arms. "I don't see what her problem is. She's not the one stuck with Levi."

Steve sighed. "You're just as oblivious as Levi, Aria."  
"Don't compare me to him!"

"I'm not oblivious!"

Orpheus spoke once more. "You're both oblivious. Can't you two see how much Gwen was hoping that she was the one Levi was supposed to be in love with?" Neither of them said anything. "I have to be younger than anyone else here, and I can tell that much."

No one spoke, and after a minute of silence, Aria left to go to the bedroom on the second floor and Levi headed outside. Only Steve and Orpheus were left in the room.

"How old are they?" Orpheus questioned, Pandora jumping into his lap as he sat down.

"Levi's nineteen, and since Gwen is his childhood best friend, I'm guessing that she's around his age. Same thing with Aria as well. I'm thirty-one."  
"I really am the youngest..." Orpheus trailed off.

"What about Pandora?"

Orpheus looked down at his companion. "Twenty-five. Enderman apparently live longer, so she's still a child. A very smart one." Pandora gave a small grin at what her friend said, muttering what Steve guessed to be thank you. Orpheus replied with something in the language of the endermen.

"What about you, Orpheus? You said that you were the youngest of us all."

Orpheus didn't meet his curious gaze. "I could lie about it, but I have a feeling that you would realize my lie." He sighed. "Do you promise not to treat me like a little kid?"

Steve nodded. "How old are you?"

"Eleven years old." He replied, his eyes finally meeting Steve's. "Well, I'm going to be eleven in about a month, anyways."

 **A/N Bet you didn't see that coming! But that isn't the reason I'm writing this author's note. I need some help from you guys. I don't want to make Orphy a Gary Stu for two reasons: I hate Gary Stus and Mary Sues, and the name Gary Stu doesn't seem to fit him at all. So could you send in some advice on how to make Orpheus still be smart, but at the same time act his age? Your help is appreciated!**


	13. A Weary Wanderer

**A/N Hello, wonderful readers! I come bearing another chapter of The Reborn King! From this point on I'll be upload one chapter each weekend, instead of two. As you already know, I don't own Minecraft. I also don't own Legend of Zelda, which is something that I haven't said yet. I should have, since Elf Boy over here has been part of the story since Chapter 2. By the way, I'm really excited for this chapter. This new character is the comic relief. That's for sure.**

 **By the way, I've decided to create a poll to decide what I should call the readers. (Aka you) So please vote! Guests, since you can't vote without a profile, please leave suggestions!**

 **Don't forget to send in questions and now onto the guest review!  
**

 **Ravenstar-I guess that you'll just have to find out who the Warrior is. I think that this chapter may help with your theory a lot. I admit that for the longest time I wanted to do a story with Steve in it, and this is the result. I feel bad for him too. He hasn't to be one of the kindest people around, yet he's carried the weight of his history and guilt all by himself for a little more than twenty years. Do you need an icepack for your face? *holds out icepack* I advise watching some Naruto if you want to see ninja exits.**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **A Weary Wanderer**

Levi trudged through the forest, alone. He pushed his sunglasses up to make sure that they weren't falling off. He was still trying to get used to the idea of Elf Boy being his wife. _I can't even imagine her as my girlfriend, much less my wife!_ A flash of anger passed him. Why did Steve have to bring that up-No, it wasn't Steve's fault. He had to tell them all their roles in the prophecy. Could he blame the mysterious man that had given Steve the information? He doubted it. He was probably just passing along information. Maybe he could blame fate. Or destiny. Or his past life. He liked the last one. Blame Herobrine for being an idiot and deciding that Elf Boy would make the perfect wife. _I mean, what did he even see in her back then? I don't see what he saw at all!_

And then there was the matter of Gwen. He had seemingly pushed it off earlier, but it actually did bother him that he couldn't remember her at all. He couldn't remember their childhood, even after he had heard the name Gwen Jones. She loved him, as Orpheus had pointed out earlier, but he didn't remember what she had found so amazing about him five years before.

He threw an apple that he had grabbed from a tree earlier up into the air, occupying his hands as he walked down the dirt road.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes. In an almost effortless motion, he pulled his sword out of its sheath. "Who's there?" He questioned, holding it out before him.

A person stumbled out of the bushes, concealed by the ratty green cloak that they wore. They tripped and fell to the ground, arms sprawled out before them in an almost comical way.  
His sword returned to his sheath. This stranger wasn't a threat.

"I'm staaarvviinnggg." The person, whose voice identified them as a woman, whined. "I'm going to die of starvation!"

Levi, not quite sure what to do, merely stared at the barely moving woman. She lifted her head, green eyes staring at his sunglasses-covered eyes. Her gaze shifted to his hand. "Can I eat that?" She questioned.

The still unnamed woman wiped the drops of apple juice off of her face, giving a satisfied grin. "Thank you for the meal!" She said, jumping to her feet.

"The apple was barely edible." Levi pointed out. Who was this woman? She had to be around Steve's age, but she seemed almost childish.

"So?" She said. "It's a meal, something that I haven't had in ages!"  
Levi eyed her stomach and saw how thin she was. "When was the last time that you ate?"

"Last month, I think."

Levi gaped at her. "How did you survive?!"

She grinned sheepishly. "Well, I did eat in the last month. I didn't have an actual meal. I just snacked on bugs." At Levi's look of surprise, she quickly explained, "It's actually not all that bad! You just eat their heads first and then they can't bite the inside of your mouth!"

 _She must be homeless...And it's not that hard to build a house..._ Levi thought to himself. "Who are you?" He questioned.

She gave a large smile, but Levi noticed that it seemed almost fake. "I'm just a traveler, that's all." Her green eyes glanced around the edges of the forest. "Just wondering, have you seen the name Alex anywhere? Like on any wanted posters in your village or something?"

"I don't live in a village."

"You don't?" She gave a sigh of relief. "That's good."  
Her stomach growled. "Do you have anything else to eat?"

Levi groaned. At this rate the entire house would be filled, with not a bit of bare space…The days with only him, Steve, and Wolf seem to have happened long ago. But once he eyed her stomach, Levi took pity on her. "Fine."

The woman gave a large smile as the boy led her to his house. Finally, she would have some actual food! She hadn't been lying when she said that she had been without food. Her eyes shifted around them, watching for any of the villagers or humans that had been following her prior to her meeting with the boy.

Lucky, none of them seemed to be there. But despite that, she found her fingers grasping one of her several knives underneath her cloak.

She wasn't oblivious. She had noticed the sunglasses-A fact that she deemed suspicious. The sun wasn't out. She wasn't sure who this boy was, but she knew that he would certainly give her a good adventure.  
She also had noticed his striking resemblance to _him._ He could easily be his younger brother. The two were practically twins. Guilt hit her hard. If only she could fully push away the memories of that day, the day that happened so many years ago.

"Say, what's your name?" She questioned, a smile appearing on her face.

"Levi." He replied. "Levi Novelo. You don't seem so hungry right now." He pointed out.

"It's an on and off thing." She answered.

"What's your name?"

"Al-Alice." She quickly covered, mentally cursing herself for her mistake. She didn't want anything to happen to Levi because someone found out that she had been given food by him.

Levi stopped in front of the house. "We're here." Alice bumped into him because of his sudden stop. He glared at her from behind his sunglasses. After finishing his glare of death, he turned back to the house and opened the door.

When he entered the living room, he saw that Aria and Gwen had rejoined Orpheus and Steve. Gwen's eyes were slightly red, but other than that, they all seemed fine. Orpheus seemed to have just made a joke because everyone else was laughing, even Pandora.

"I'm home." He said, and once the laughter stopped, everyone's attention turned to Levi and his companion. "I've brought someone else. Her name is Alice."

Steve watched the woman that Levi had brought into the house with interest in his purple eyes. She wore a dark green cloak, revealing only a pair of green eyes on a pale face. As she gazed throughout the room, he noticed how her gaze lingered on him longer than the others, even though he had to be the most normal member of their group. Shivers raced up his spine.

Aria got up and shook her hand. "My name is Aria Wright. I know that I look like a boy, but I got stuck looking like this when I was brought into Min-"

"What she means to say is that she was enchanted by a sorceress." Orpheus quickly said. _Smart...We can't trust Ali_ _c_ _e just yet, so it makes sense to change the facts slightly._ "My name is Orpheus, by the way. The enderman on my lap is Pandora. I'm a mage, and though I was human I did this so I could be like my companion." Alice shook Orpheus' hand, managing to avoid getting scratched by his long claws. She also shook Pandora's outstretched hand.

"My name is Gwen Jones. I was also enchanted to look like this by the same sorceress." Gwen introduced herself, ears twitching slightly.

Alice's gaze turned to Steve, and he stood up. "My name is Steve Addams." He said, holding his hand out for her to shake. But what she did wasn't what he had expected.

She looked down at his hand, then back up at him. And after doing that she hugged him. He felt like he was going to suffocate from how hard she was hugging him. He stood still as the woman continued to embrace him.

"Why are you...Why are you hugging me?"

Her tear-filled green eyes met his purple ones. "I've just found out that my brother is alive. Why wouldn't I be crying?"  
Shock filled him. If he was someone who fainted easily, he would have at that moment. _She has to be lying..._ "Why are you lying to me? And how do you know about...about Alex?!"  
"Because I am her, Steve." 'Alice' removed her hood and pale orange hair tumbled down.

He stumbled back, pushing her away in fright. All color drained from his face. "But you died! You died all of those years ago!"

"That's what I thought about you too."


	14. Visions

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I come bearing another chapter of The Reborn King! The strange thing is that this is actually my third try at writing Chapter 14. Anyhow, I bet you guys were all surprised by the appearance of Alex-Or were you? Whatever the case is, I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Oh, and I need to apologize to a character. In all the events that have gone on, I've forgotten about Steve's beloved pet Wolf. But I'm fixing that in this chapter. A random fact I just realized-Out of all the stories I'm updating today, this is the only that ends with something kind of funny and cute. Anyhow, onto the guest review!**

 **Ravenstar-Yup. They're finally together again. :) All will be revealed eventually. I just have to decide when. If you aren't an anime fan, I think you're going to be one after you start watching Naruto. *evil grin***

 **ANNOUNCEMENT-The poll is still going on, so please vote. If you're a guest, check out the poll and tell me your vote in a guest review.**

 **There's also a really cool YouTube channel that I found and want to share the existence of with fellow writers. It's called WordNerds, and it has videos on writing advice, books in general, and both types of publishing. Check it out if you're interested in writing!**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Visions**

Steve continued to stare at the woman before him with frightened eyes. She was dead. He was certain of it. He had seen the house go up in flames. _But I never stayed around long enough to see how many bodies they found in the rubble._ He realized. _But how did we never meet up again until now? That was twenty_ _four_ _years ago. It's been twenty_ _four_ _years since I last saw Alex. Did we just keep missing each other every single time_ _we traveled the same path_ _?  
_ And there was only one woman who could still be like a child at the age of thirty one. "I...I believe you." He managed to get out. Despite the whole situation seeming like it was a wistful dream, there was no way to deny that this woman before him was his adopted sister.

"I was waiting for you to! I'm glad I didn't have to go through the whole, 'Do you remember doing that? Do you remember doing this?' thing!" The way that her eyes lit up at what he said, and the grin that created wrinkles around her eyes was just the same as when they were children.

He gave a smile as well. "You haven't changed at all."

"I'm preserving my innocence and childlike beauty!" Steve suppressed a snicker. She really hadn't changed since they were only seven years old. As he thought about how long it had been since they had last seen each other, he found that his chest was hurting. It had been more twenty years. If someone lived to a hundred, that would be a fifth of their lifetime. They had been separated for that long, and there was no way to regain the time that they had lost.

"You have a sister?!" Levi suddenly exclaimed, breaking the miner out of his train of thought. "You never said that you had one...You know, I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm the only one here who doesn't have some secret that they're keeping from the rest of the group." His idea was confirmed when no one met his gaze.

"None of you seemed shocked by this revelation..." Steve noticed, staring at Aria, Gwen, and Orpheus.

The three gave uneasy glances at each other. "Um, remember that game Gwen mentioned earlier? The one that she started playing after Levi died?" Aria started slowly. The part about Levi dying gained a curious stare from Alex.

Steve gave a nod.

"For us, this world is just a game...At least that's what we thought." Gwen added.

When Gwen wouldn't continue, and Aria stayed silent, Orpheus took the matter in to his own hands. "But now we're stuck here looking like our avatars in the game. So we know how basic parts of this world works. And there's two default skins, or avatars, in the game." He held up two clawed fingers. "Steve and Alex. People often think of you two as rivals, siblings, or lovers."  
The two's faces went bright red. "Lovers?!" Alex exclaimed.

"We're just...We're just siblings, that's all!" Steve protested at Orpheus' comment.

"I'm merely restating the facts." But even as he said so, Steve noticed a small smile on the ten year old's lips. _He thinks of the two of us as lovers._

* * *

It was hard to believe that Levi was truly alive. Her best friend was back again, but still out of reach. The two were never going to get a happily ever after-It would be Levi and Aria who did. She had to admit that they were meant for each. It almost stung, in a way. Almost everyone had someone meant for them, even if they didn't quite realize it themselves. Aria had Levi. Alex had Steve. And little Pandora had Orpheus. But for her, she was alone. She was the seventh wheel, the Leo Valdez of the chosen.

She glanced at the bed next to hers-Alex's. Aria had decided to sleep on her on, Steve and Levi had gone to sleep in their usual bedroom, and Orpheus was currently in the library with Pandora. Gwen gently squeezed her new ears. It was still hard to believe that she was in what she had thought to be a game. She had no idea how both Orpheus and Aria had adjusted to their new bodies so quickly. Then again, both of them were tailless.

She drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _Before her stood a man. A man that radiated darkness, radiated ultimate power. Who could this man be? Something was telling her that this man wasn't human-Maybe it was the fact that darkness was literally seeping out of his eye sockets, or the fact_ _th_ _at he had black feathery wings. He walked through the halls of a palace in the End, constructed of obsidian and endstone. He entered a room full of spheres. But these spheres weren't ordinary spheres that you would find in a garden. No, these spheres were more unique and valuable. There were made of diamond._

 _Yet he walked right past them and entered a secret room. Sitting, as if in a place of honor, upon his desk was a leatherbound book. He opened it to a story called The Dark King, a sad smile appearing on his face as he read it. Gwen wondered what the story could entail, and why it would make this deity grow depressed._

 _Then the vision shifted into another. There was an older teenager in a clearing. Then there was darkness spreading throughout the forest. And then there was Orpheus crouching behind a bush, a look of shock on his face._

Cold water splashed onto her face. The culprit was none other than Alex, grinning childishly. "Knew that would work! I always did it to Steve when we were kids. Aria says breakfast is ready."

Gwen lazily got out of the bed. "Who cooked it?"

"Aria. She was the first one up." Alex started to exit the room.

"Alex?" Gwen questioned suddenly. The pale woman stopped and turned to face her. "Remember how Steve told you we're all Herobrine's reborn allies, and how I'm the Seer?"

Alex gave a nod.

"I think I just had a couple of visions."

* * *

Downstairs, an entirely different situation was arising. Steve shook Levi's shoulder frantically, despite knowing the risk of not letting the teenager wake up on his own. The minute Levi awoke he glared at the older man. Though all that really happened was his eyes glowing brighter, Steve got the point.

"Why did you wake me up?" There was a venomous tone to his voice, and each word was spoken slowly. Steve withheld the urge the gulp. Levi in the morning was absolutely terrifying. But there was a more important matter.

"Wolf's missing." Steve wrung his hands together, the worry evident in his eyes. "I thought that he had just gone out to hunt on his own or take a walk, but he hasn't come back since you brought Gwen here."

Levi got to his feet, his anger at Steve forgotten. Wolf had always been by Steve's side for as long as he had known him-He mentally cursed himself for not noticing what Steve had. And Wolf was something that had always been in his memories of the past five years. A life without Wolf wouldn't be normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library, Pandora was entertaining herself by pointing out birds and animals through the open window. Orpheus, on the other hand, was reading a book in the sofa chair.

Levi burst into the room. Startled, Orpheus accidentally dropped the book. He cringed when he saw that some of the pages had been bent. Making sure not to rip a page with his claws, he picked the book up and put it on the sofa. "Steve and I need your help." Levi said. Since the reincarnation of Herobrine wasn't someone that asked for help often, if even at all, Orpheus knew that his reason behind doing so had to be important.

"With what?"

"Finding Wolf."

"Wolf?"

"Steve's dog." He couldn't help but notice the lack of creativity in naming the pet.

"So cute~" Pandora said, pointing out the window. Her breath clouded the glass as she pressed her face against it. "A mama and her babies!"

Both Levi and Orpheus ignored her exclamation, and Orpheus began to interrogate Levi for more information on the missing pet. "What does Wolf look like?"

"Wolf has white fur and a red collar. He's been getting fat recently." Levi quickly replied. Suddenly Orpheus understood that it wasn't just Steve who wanted to find Wolf. Though Levi was good at hiding it, he was worried about him as well.

"Orphy, come and see the little babies!"

Orpheus quickly glanced at the young enderman. "In a little bit, alright? Levi needs my help with something." He turned back to the anxious Levi. "What else can you tell me?"

"He hasn't been seen since yesterday morning-"

"Orphy, can we keep one of the babies? I've always wanted a pet!"

"Just give me a minute, Pandora!" Orpheus shouted over his shoulder. He had to help Levi first. The babies could wait for later.

Steve entered the library, eyes wet from tears that were no longer showing. Wolf had to be like a best friend to Steve. The loss of him was hurting the miner, and that made Orpheus all the more determined to find the dog. "What kind of places do you and Wolf go to?"

"There's an old tree in a clearing a little while away from here. But we always go there together…" Steve look heart broken, and Orpheus understood. He had lost his pet cat once. That cat, Fluffy, had been a victim of a car on a hot summer's road. He hoped that something along those lines hadn't happened to Wolf.

"Orphy, you have to let me keep one of the puppies!"

"Pandora, I'm almost done-Wait, puppies?!"

The enderman hybrid rushed to the window. With a grin, Pandora pointed out a white dog with five small puppies around its feet. "Steve, are you sure that Wolf is a boy? Did you ever check for certain parts?"

"I did. He didn't have them, but with the collar, I figured that someone had already owned him and had spayed him. Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering if you ever considered having more dogs someday."

"Huh?"

Levi walked over to the window, jaw dropping as he gazed at the mother and her pups. "Steve, you have to see this."

"Why-Is that Wolf?!"


	15. Food Poisoning

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! This is SoulErrorArwitch, and I come bearing another chapter of The Reborn King! Last chapter was certainly eventful, wasn't it? Well, the owner of Minecraft is Microsoft. Legend of Zelda belongs to some group…Um, Nintendo, right? Anyhow, onto the guest review!**

 **Wait a sec. Before the guest review, I need to remind all you readers to go and vote on the poll. There's only five votes so far. So please vote! Alright, back to Ravenstar's review.**

 **Ravenstar-It just seemed like a classic anime scene. I had to do it. Shameless refrence, eh? I love Leo Valdez. The ending was just the right one for him. Speaking of Percy Jackson characters I love, do you like Nico Di Angelo-Actually, I don't think anyone hates him. But do you ship Solangelo? I'm sorry for making you so sad Gwen. It just had to be done. You'll find out soon-Who knows? Maybe one will even happen this chapter. Huh? I'm not foreshadowing or anything…**

 **Chapter 15:  
Food Poisoning**

To say that Aria was upset about being Herobrine's wife was the understatement of the century. She certainly didn't love him-In fact, she often was angry at him! So why on Earth had past her decided to love him? There wasn't anything specifically special about his personality. She didn't want to think of past her being attracted to him just because he was a god and was the king of the Nether. She wasn't like that. In order for her to like someone, it had to be about who they were on the inside, not their role in society.

He never once had complimented her. Wasn't that something that someone who loved you did? Then again, she hadn't found her Prince Charming just yet, and she doubted that Gwen or Alex-Actually, Alex had. Steve. But since neither of the two adults had actually confessed their love, she was back at square one.

Wait a second. Was she actually trying to decide if Levi loved her?! She didn't even have an interest in the guy! They weren't even friends…Or were they? Gwen was one type of friend, and the friends that Aria had once had weren't true friends.

Levi was a different type of friend. The type that teased you constantly, and hid their kindness behind an aura of I don't care and a scowl. When Levi had realized that she was having a nightmare, hadn't he woken her up with the complaint of her smelling bad and being too loud? He had lied and said that he and Voices needed to hunt when she was hungry. Though Levi didn't show it, he wasn't that bad of a guy.

As if her thoughts of him had summoned him, he burst into the room with Orpheus, Pandora, and Steve trailing behind him. "Where are you guys all going?! I made breakfast-"

Pandora stopped as the boys raced outside. "Puppies!" She squealed excitedly before rushing to be by Orpheus' side.

"Puppies?" Aria questioned. She looked out the door to see five puppies crowding around a dog that looked to be none other than Wolf. "Wolf is a girl?!" She exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Alex questioned as she entered the room. "It's sounds like the enderdragon just went on a rampage." Behind her was Gwen with a nervous look on her face. Aria quickly wondered why her best friend was nervous before gesturing outside. "There's puppies?"

Alex's eyes lit up, and she joined the boys and Pandora outside with an almost superhuman speed. Gwen stayed silent as she followed Aria outside.

* * *

After the excitement over the puppies had died down, the chosen and Pandora sat down at the table for breakfast.

"This isn't terrible, Elf Boy." Levi said.

"Of course not. They're pancakes." She quickly replied, a smug grin growing on her face. "I'm a master at making them."

"Master?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ, Elf Boy."

"I bet you couldn't do any better!" To her surprise, Levi didn't reply. Had she finally managed to have the final word in one of their arguments? That couldn't be possible!

Steve gave a nod, and Levi instantly did his equivalent of a glare at him. "I almost died when I ate his food."

When Aria saw the seriousness in his eyes, she realized that he wasn't joking. "Levi's cooking is so bad that you get instant food poisoning?"

Levi continued to glare at Steve. "You're not much better, Steve. I have to resist the urge to barf every time I eat your food. And you usually end up barfing too."

Steve's face grew red in embarrassment.

"Can anyone here besides me cook?" Aria questioned.

Alex shrugged. "I eat whatever I can find. So I have no clue whatsoever."

Gwen quietly said, "I'd like to think that I can cook a little." Aria couldn't help but give a smile. Gwen was always so modest. Because of that, she had the sneaking suspicion that her best friend was an excellent chef.

Pandora said something. Everyone looked at Orpheus for the translation. "Pandora says that she's never tried. Her mom and dad did all the cooking." He went silent as the rest of the group stared expectantly at him. "What's wrong-Oh…" He muttered something.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"…Everything I cook ends up tasting like cardboard."

Aria sighed. "I'm not going to be the one to do all the cooking, so Steve, Levi, Pandora, Orpheus, and Alex, you guys are going to have to learn. Alright?"

They all gave reluctant nods.

"Um…There's something that I need to tell you all." Gwen suddenly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I had a vision when I was asleep."

* * *

Humans were so weak.

He tried to convince himself that was the reason behind his reluctance to follow his lord's mission. In this form, he couldn't fight half as strong as he usually did. He had thousands of years to perfect his skills with his true form. He had never became a teenager before. The form was foreign, a younger version of his usual human form.

But he owed his lord so much. He didn't want to disappoint him. Though he had long ago created the End and became its leader, he still felt as though he had never fully shown his gratitude.

So why was he so reluctant to do this? The fact that this form was weak was just a challenge. That wasn't the true reason. Was it because he was scared of seeing them? Scared of slipping up?

He clenched his fists. No. He wasn't afraid. Not a single one of them had laid their eyes upon him in their past lives, except the Seer and Herobrine's wife. But at the point in time he had only been a baby. He would be fine.

After making sure that he was satisfied with his human form, he began to head towards the wooden house in the near distance.


	16. Kane

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I, SoulErrorArwitch (more commonly known as Soul), come bearing another chapter of The Reborn King! Just the other day I realized this story is going to be longer than A Hero's Destiny. I haven't even finished introducing the characters or the bad guy.**

 **?: Like me, the pirate whose sailed the seven seas! Argh, ye scallywags!**

 **Soul: We've been over this. You're not a pirate.**

 **?: Don't ruin a pirate's dreams, or we'll steal all your booty.**

 **Soul: *face-palms* I don't own Minecraft. That poll is still up too, and questions for the characters are appreciated. With that in mind, time to answer the guest review! Oh, one more thing. I forgot to mention it last chapter...  
**

 **This story has reached a thousand views. *grins* Thank you all so much for reading it! It means so much to me, even if you're just a follower, someone who favorited the story, or a viewer who never once followed/favorited/reviewed!**

 **Ravenstar-She might, you know. She gets ones from the past, present and future. That could make a funny one-shot sometime…The first time Levi tried cooking…*grins, then gasps* How did you know?! They could use the food as a potential weapon…And how did you know he could fly? Is it because he's like End? Speaking of End, I've taken to calling this new guy End 2.0. I told FlufferNutter Sandwich and they said I should call him Mr. E. (Try reading it aloud.)**

 **I forgot to mention this-It's about Levi's crush on Gwen. It's based on someone I know's experiences. If he was alone with her, he would get the red cheeks and really notice it, but when he's with a group of people, the feeling kind of fades.**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Kane**

Levi had been enjoying Elf Boy's cooking, to tell the truth. It had to be the best food that he had ever eaten before. But, like usual, the universe decided that what he wanted to happen wasn't going to happen.

The sound of Wolf's frantic barking, who was soaking up the sun's warm rays with her five puppies, reached all of their ears. Then came a curt knock on the door.  
Levi, being closest to the home's entrance, was the unlucky one who had to stop eating breakfast and see who the stranger was. Standing on the doorstep of their crowded wooden house was a teenager around his age.

The boy had unruly black hair that went down to his shoulders, and a pair of cold, calculating dark brown eyes watched him with interest. His black tank top was covered by a black leather jacket, and he wore a pair of skinny and ripped black jeans. On his feet he wore black boots. His sword sheath, naturally, was also black.

He wore several pieces of jewelery as well. Sitting on his right ring finger was what looked to be an obsidian ring, and all along both of his slightly pointed ears he had multiple silver and black earrings.

"Who are you?" Levi questioned. "And why are you here?" Something told him not to taunt this teen because of his pointed ears. He wasn't sure what it was, but the feeling was strong.

"My name is Kane." Suddenly, Levi realized that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. He swore underneath his breath, fumbling to grab onto the black shades. Kane rested his hand on Levi's. "You don't need to do that. I have already seen your eyes."

"You're not afraid?" There was only six reborn, right? So why did Levi have the strangest feeling that this teenager was important to Herobrine's past?

"People have different interpretations of the past." The other teenager said. "My interpretation prevents me from being afraid." Out of the corner of his eye, Levi noticed that Kane's hand trembled slightly as he spoke. Was he lying when he said he wasn't scared?

"So why are you here?" Levi's sword was lying in his room. Not a single member of the group had a weapon on them, so if it came down to it, he would have to fist fight.

"I am here because you're Herobrine reborn." When Levi stared at him, Kane launched into an explanation. "I'm the...descendant of the prophetess. The legend of Herobrine and knowledge of the prophecy have been passed down to each generation."

* * *

The minute that Levi and the stranger stepped into the room, Pandora whimpered and rushed to Orpheus' side. She clung desperately to his pants and hid behind his leg. "Orphy, I'm scared!" She yelled, her grip tightening.

Orpheus pulled her in closer. "It's alright, Pandora. I won't let him hurt you." Even as he spoke he was trembling. Why was he so terrified of the teenager accompanying Levi? He radiated power far stronger than Orpheus' one magic spell had been, and Orpheus found himself resisting the urge to bow at the stranger's feet. This teenager wasn't normal. Orpheus wanted to barricade himself in the library along with Pandora, and not let anyone in. Libraries had always been his safe haven, and this one was no exception.

* * *

Next to the two, Steve was experiencing the weirdest sense of deja vu. He was sure that he knew the teenager, but he also knew that he had never seen him before. He looked so similar to someone else…

"I'm not planning on harming either of you two." He said. Even that voice-Why did Steve think that it was so familiar? "I am merely here because of the prophecy."

That was when it hit him. The teenager's voice was incredibly similar to the voice of the man that he had met all of those years ago. Was that man his father? Steve would have to ask him later.

* * *

Underneath the table, Alex's hand gripped one of her knife handles. She didn't trust this teenager at all-From what she had been told by the others about the prophecy, there was no one mentioned that matched his description.

Maybe it was because Kane, the name that he had given them, was the descendant of the princess of the Nether. That was probably it. Her grip loosened, but she didn't remove her hand. She would stay cautious and wouldn't take her eyes off of the teenager. If he slipped up at all, she wouldn't hesitate to slit his throat.

* * *

It took Gwen a while to recognize who the teenager was. But when she came to the startling realization, she had trouble not blurting it out. She wasn't sure if Kane was on their side or not. What she did know was that her vision had started to become reality. Darkness _would_ spread throughout the forest. Orpheus _would_ be shocked about something. And she had the sneaking suspicion that it would all have to do with Kane.

* * *

Aria was relieved. Finally she wasn't the only one with pointy ears! But, of course, Levi seemed to not notice that fact and continue to call her Elf Boy.

As Kane launched into an explanation of who he was and how he knew about them being the reborn, she got the strangest feeling that she knew him. She felt as if her past life had some strong connection to the goth teenager before her. Maybe past her had known the princess, and was recognizing the one who carried her blood?

Whatever the case was, she knew that there was something special about Kane.

* * *

"I do not have magic of my own." He said. The reborn six so easily believed his lie. Or did they? The Dark Mage and his tiny companion were terrified of him. Even after he comforted them, they still would shiver every time that he looked their way. And the Warrior kept her hand on her knife underneath the table. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. A mortal weapon like that would not cause him harm.

He glanced back at the Dark Mage, and was surprised to see that it wasn't just fear the boy was looking at him with. It was also suspicion.

 _Maybe I will win the bet after all._ A common thing that he and his lord did was bet on almost anything. It was a way for eons of existing to seem less boring. The current bet was on which of the six would figure out who exactly he was if his identity was revealed. His lord had bet on the Seer and Herobrine's wife. But the Dark Mage was the smartest out of the group, despite his age. It was the most logical choice, in his opinion.

He hoped that day wouldn't come. But the chance of a minor victory against the one he owed so much to made the thought of being discovered slightly easier to bear.

Despite that small reassurance, his fear didn't disappear.


	17. Puppy Division

**A/N Hello, hello~I so have not become obsessed with the Five Night's at Freddy's lore. Totally not. *glances away* Anyhow, it's me, Soul, and like usual I come bearing another chapter…And some sad news…**

 **I'm going to start updating my stories every other week.**

 ***dodges a bunch of tomatoes* Levi, would you stop doing that?!**

 **Levi: *sighs and walks out of the room with a box full of tomatoes***

 **But I will never give up on any of my stories. So you'll all still get to read both A Hero's Destiny and The Reborn King and Entwined Worlds. Back to other things now.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: The poll is still up, you guys. Even if you're someone who just follows the story, please vote. And if you're a guest, the options are back in Chapter 16.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft does, and Herobrine belongs to his original creator. Ari's skin is a reference to Legend of Zelda and that is owned by Nintendo.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, like always. Same thing with questions for all the characters-Myself included. Now onto the guest review!**

 **Ravenstar-You're just like me! I thought that nickname was genius. Unfortunately, Mr. E's name is revealed at the end of this chapter, so that name won't be in use all that long. *sighs, then gasps* I'm an idiot, aren't I? I forgot all about that scene. And I call myself the writer of this story.**

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Puppy Division**

"Come on, Gwen! You have to play with the puppies!" Aria shted to the blue-eyed cat girl.

Gwen simply gestured to her tail, which was swaying behind her at the current moment. Aria grinned sheepishly. As she started to turn away, Alex suddenly spoke. "Dogs don't immediately hate cats-" She pushed a white puppy towards Gwen's face. The puppy started to wag its tail, and she found herself being licked by the small dog.

A second later she was playing fetch with the puppy, who was a girl upon inspection. "Um…Steve, could I keep this one?" She questioned. The miner nodded with a grin on his face-He was in the middle of petting his beloved companion. "What I should I call you?" She held the puppy in front of her face, staring into her green eyes.

"Woof?" The puppy said, tilting her head in a way that made an aww escape Gwen's lips.

"How does Snow sound?"

Her tail wagged faster than before, and the newly dubbed Snow buried her face in Gwen's white dress. Gwen's gaze traveled to each member of the growing group-Orpheus and Pandora seemed to have chosen the same puppy-A brown one with Snow's green eyes. Levi was perfectly content with sitting with Voices, who was watching the puppies with interest. Alex had fallen in love with one that looked to be Snow's twin. And Aria was in the middle of cuddling with a dark brown one.

She looked to the edge of the clearing to see Kane silently watching them all. The look in his eyes-It was as if he was trying to see into their souls-made a shiver race up her spine. She still hadn't had the courage to admit that he was the teenager she had seen in her visions. Wouldn't it be smarter to wait and see?

A puppy cautiously crept towards him-This one had black fur, as black as Voices', and looked up at the teenager with a pair of curious dark brown eyes. The puppy was definitely the runt of the litter. The descendant of the princess stared down at the puppy with confusion as it suddenly jumped at his legs.

Gwen waited to see some sort of angry expression, or something akin to disgust, but he instead leaned down and picked the small pup.

He gently cradled it in his arms, petting its stomach. A smile tugged on the edges of his lips.

"I don't think Steve would mind if you kept it…" Gwen suddenly said, walking over to him. Snow had to run to keep up with her.

Steve gave a nod. The smile grew larger at the miner's response. Kane put the puppy back down on the ground and let it run over to its sister, who was currently peeking out from behind Gwen's legs. "His name is Arrow." Kane said.

Gwen watched the two play for a minute before looking up at the taller Kane. "Are you interested in archery?" She questioned.

Kane shook his head. "The name reminds me of someone I have known for a long time."

"Oh…" She sensed that he didn't want to say too much about his friend, so she decided to avoid asking for a name. Gwen glanced back at Kane. Why did she so badly want to tell him what she had seen in a vision? He was the princess' descendant, wasn't he? Did he have the ability to see visions, and was that the reason why? "…Since you're the prophetess' descendant, do you have visions too?"

Kane thought for a second before replying. "Very rarely. The ability may have grown weaker over the past generations."

"What do you do when you have a vision? How do you figure out what it means?" She asked urgently.

"I'm guessing that you had a vision." Kane said.

She nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it inside?"

She hesitantly repeated the gesture. The two started to go inside, their puppies racing over to their mother along with their siblings.

Orpheus and Alex cast worrisome glances in her direction as they entered the house.

* * *

"The first thing that I do is try to remember each detail of the vision." He began. "What happened in the vision you saw?"

Gwen knew that it wasn't wise to trust a stranger that she barely knew, but she still spoke. She closed her eyes in an effort to focus. "There was a man who radiated darkness…He was in the End-No." She opened her eyes. "He wasn't a man. He was some sort of deity…A god maybe? He went past all of these diamond orbs and into a room where he looked at a story called The Dark King. He seemed upset by it."

Kane gave a nod. "Usually there is more than one part to a vision. Tell me what else you saw."

"There was darkness spreading throughout the forest around here, and Orpheus-He's the Dark Mage-looking shocked."

"Is that all?"

Gwen stared at him. How had he known that she hadn't told him it all? She took a deep breath before speaking again. Her hesitation remained as she said, "I saw you in the forest…Before the darkness and Orpheus."

"I see." She missed the nervousness in his eyes, missed the way he tightly gripped his jeans underneath the kitchen table. "That is interesting…What do _you_ believe is the meaning?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure." She was actually very certain she knew their meanings. Gwen was positive that Kane had to do with the darkness, and had to do with the look on Orpheus' face. "Who do you think that deity was?"

Kane started to give a small shrug, only to stop midway. "My father used to tell me of a god once. None know who he serves…He is the creator of the End. That could have been who you saw."

"What is his name?" She questioned quietly, her voice small. Was this god of the End a villain that they would have to face?

"Dark Prince Kaze."


	18. Liar

**A/N Hello internet! Soul here, bringing you guys the next chapter of The Reborn King! I'm finally giving you guys the name of our villain, and I've once again managed to slip an FMA reference into a fanfiction! Now to do that in Entwined Worlds…Alright, onto the announcements!  
**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS: *shouts into megaphone* Poll! Vote now! Guests leave votes! *clears throat* Aria named her puppy Koga. Anyone who knows what that is referencing gets to name Alex's puppy!**

 **Disclaimer-*throws megaphone at Levi and hits him in face* I don't own Minecraft. The company known as Microsoft does. And Aria's wonderful and epic skin belongs to the Legend of Zelda video game series, owned by Nintendo. I love LoZ. Like really love. 'Specially Twilight Princess because I got the farthest on that one. Skyward Sword is epic too.**

 **Reviews are appreciated, like always. Same thing with questions for all the characters-Myself included. Now onto the guest review!**

 **Ravenstar-I've named them all except Alex's. She's a tricky one. But there's some joke involved with pretty much all of them. You'll find out Orphy and Pandora's in this chapter. And Aria named hers Koga. And yeah, sudden topic change. That kind of thing happens in this chapter. Orpheus was a bit of an idiot in this one.**

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Liar**

As Pandora continued to play with her new companion, Orpheus continued to eye the house with suspicion. He still didn't trust Kane. And from the way Alex kept fingering something underneath the cloak she still hadn't taken off, she didn't either. But Gwen seemed to trust him. From what he had overheard (Alright, he was eavesdropping. But he had a reason!), Gwen was going to talk to him about the visions she had.

He didn't agree with her decision at all. Despite his distrust of Kane, he knew that he was only one person. He couldn't get Gwen to _not_ talk to Kane about the visions.

"Orphy, come play with me and Cerberus!" A small grin tugged at the enderman hybrid's lips at the name. He had to admit that he was proud to have come up with it. Orpheus glanced one last time at the house before turning to his best friend.

They played fetch for a while until Aria suddenly said, "Do you hear that?"

Everyone lifted their heads to look at her, but none seemed to hear what she was. "It sounds like there's some kind of army marching through the forest."

"You must be hearing things, Elf Boy-" Levi stopped mid-sentence as every single one of them felt the ground vibrate underneath their feet.

Gwen and Kane exited the house the minute the vibrations started. When the sound of marching reached all their ears, Kane paled.

"She shouldn't have regenerated yet." Kane spoke with disbelief in his voice. But Orpheus picked up on something else.

Fear.

"Who?" Steve questioned, getting to his feet. The rest of the group followed his lead. Wolf wisely shooed her puppies inside while Voices went back into the depths of the forest.

"Mitéra." The teenager replied.

"Mitéra? Who in Minecraftia is that?" Alex asked.

Kane turned to look at the rest of the group. "The same goddess who killed Levi in his past life."

"The goddess of light." Orpheus said slowly and quietly. "The one that we all have to defeat."

"Yes." Kane nodded before pointing at the house. "All of you go grab weapons." The group stood silent, all shocked at the thought of an attack. "Hurry! Her army will be here soon!"

* * *

Orpheus glanced at their ragtag assortment of weapons. He knew that they didn't have enough diamond swords for everyone-He had counted the collection on his first night there. There was only four of the most powerful swords. Alex had finally shown them what she had hidden underneath her cloak-A collection of daggers, poisons, and needles. While Steve had stared at his sister with a collection of shock and amazement, the rest of the group had realized that one of them would have to fight with the only other weapon left.

A stone sword.

As Orpheus stared down at said weapon, he was already starting to regret his decision to be the brave one. He had given a small, confident grin and said that he would be alright. He was the Dark Mage, so he knew magic.

He had lied.

He didn't know any magic spells. He didn't have a familiar or anything like that. The only time that he had every performed magic was when he had become an enderman hybrid-An he had stared at the book for what seemed like hours before he had done it all.

So how did he expect himself to fight against whatever horrors that were in Mitéra's army? He glanced back at the window to the house and saw Pandora watching him with worry. _She's smart._ He thought. None of the adults or older teenagers had noticed his lie, but she had, hadn't she? She wasn't just worried because he was going to be fighting. She was worried because she knew he had never held a sword in his hands before.

As trees fell and the army was finally visible, Orpheus readied his sword. The army marched into the cleared area in front of the house.

The soldiers were tall. Tall and broad and decked out in full diamond medieval knight style armor. Orpheus' heart sank down to the bottom of his feet. How was he supposed to defeat them? How were any of them supposed to defeat them? He wasn't a warrior. Only Steve, Levi, Alex, and Kane knew how to use a sword. The rest of them were useless with one-He took a deep breath and faced their opponents.

 _Think Orpheus. Focus on the enemy. How many are there?_ His quick estimate was about a hundred. Even so, that number was terrifying. There was seven of them. So that meant that each one of them would have to kill more than 10 people each.

The word repeated itself in his head. _Kill._ He was going to have to kill an actual person, wasn't he? His legs started to shake, and he lost the steady grip he had gained on his sword. Orpheus didn't have time to think any more about it. The enemy army was finally right before them. On Kane's signal, the reborn ran straight into the army's masses.

Orpheus swung a sword at one of them-In his original body he would have never been able to swing a sword easily. But in this older and stronger body, he could do it with less effort. The helmet went flying off.

And he was horrified to see the empty inside. All around him he could hear everyone shouting in surprise and yelling that the armor was empty.

How where they supposed to defeat the army now?  
"Look for a blood seal!" Came Aria's suggestion from someone close by. "If it's anything like Fullmetal Alchemist, we could destroy them that way!"

"Ari, this isn't like an anime!" Gwen replied.

They were back to where they had started.


	19. Weakness

**A/N Hello hello! SoulErrorArwitch here, bringing all of you awesome readers another chapter of The Reborn King! I really like this chapter. Really cool things happen that I can't speak of because it would ruin the entire chapter. But soon the Kane Arc will be finished. I like saying it that way. Makes me think this is like an anime. XD**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS: I think we all know what the main one is. The poll is still up. So if you haven't voted yet, or are a new reader, please vote! And the offer about naming Alex's puppy still stands.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Just imagine how much money they get off of it…*coughs* Anyways, Elf Boy's skin is a reference to Legend of Zelda, and that belongs to Nintendo. Now onto the guest review which is not Ravenstar's!**

 **Ninjagorulz-First things first, I love the name! I only saw the first season because I watched it on Netflix, but Ninjago is awesome! I think Levi would just stare at you like your crazy-Actually, he's doing that right now. But it's fine with me! I'm glad that you like my story so much! :D I wish you a happy day too, and as you so wisely put it…Meow!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, like always. Same thing with questions for all the characters-Myself included. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Weakness**

Orpheus soon grew tired. Each swing of his sword drained him even more, and he barely was able to dodge each attack. Blood gushed out of several wounds all over his body.

He had lied when they distributed the armor-All that he got was a leather helmet and boots.

Armor warriors would fall apart under each of their attacks, yet even if the helmet was far away from the rest of it, the armor army would continue to seemingly rise from the dead.

Suddenly, Orpheus felt a sword go across his face. He screamed out in pain as blood started to pour down his cheeks. It hurt so badly that he felt like he was going to die. He could only see out of one eye know-The other was too injured for him to see anything at all. He tried to fight, but he was in too much pain to clearly focus.

And that was how Orpheus found himself knocked to the ground with his opponent towering over him. How Orpheus found himself on the verge of death, his weak sword too far away to be of any use at all. How Orpheus realized how stupid he was to have tried to fight this immortal army in the first place.

He wasn't even eleven years old. He was only a ten year old whose one friend was an enderman. He was only a ten year old who only knew how to play video games.

He was only a ten year old that had, minutes before, still been under the belief that this was like a video game.

But there was no respawn after this. No don't save and exit. No restart button. When he was dead, he was dead.

And that thought terrified him.

Blood continued to trickle down his face as his opponent came closer and closer. He closed his one good eye tightly. _Let it be over quickly. Please let me die in one blow. Don't make it multiple attacks._ Who was he praying to? He didn't know. Whatever god or deity that was watching over him obviously didn't seem to care about the strange ten year old. If he/she/it cared, he/she/it would have let him live. He wouldn't be begging for his death to be swift.

And yet, just maybe, the god/deity actually cared for him. He heard the sound of metal against metal, and when he opened his eye he saw Kane standing before him.

The teenager had his legs spread out and he was pushing his obsidian sword against the sword of Orpheus' opponent. "Get your sword. I will hold it back." Kane said. "Go!"

Orpheus crawled over to his sword. He reached out a hand to grab it and once he did so he gripped it tightly. The enderman hybrid unsteadily got to his feet, his sword shaking in his hands. He wasn't sure how he was going to fight his opponent.

But he knew that he couldn't let Kane fight alone.

A small, seemingly unimportant memory floated up from the depths of his consciousness. A memory of him staring a book with the words Augendae Tenebris. He didn't remember seeing the book before, yet at the same time he knew that he had.

And at that moment, his instinct kicked it. "Augendae Tenebris!" He yelled. Power surged through his body. Intense unmeasurable power.

To his surprise, darkness shot out of his hands. It raced up the side of his sword, every single crack getting filled with it. Lines of darkness raced up the side of the sword and tendrils licked the air around it.

Now when he wielded his sword, he suddenly felt more confident. More like the Dark Mage. And deep, deep inside the ten year old boy, the original Dark Mage gave a triumphant cry.

He charged at the opponent, knocking it back to the ground. Kane stared at his weapon in surprise. Orpheus had no doubt that the princess' descendant could feel the magic filling the air around his sword.

He continued to swing at his opponent. Another memory surfaced as he continued to fight. A memory of a battle similar to this one, and two words spoken as past Orpheus peered down into armor just like the one before him now. The memory burned with fierce clarity as Orpheus knocked the helmet off the armor. He jumped onto its back and stared down into what had seemed dark at first.

But down at the armor's waist was a small orb of light. "Ignis Tenebris." He simply said. Flames of darkness shot out of his finger tips and hit the orb.

The orb shattered into tiny particles. The armor fell lifeless to the ground as Orpheus jumped off it, and to his surprise the other suits of armor all staggered slightly.

"There's an orb of light inside them!" He yelled to the group. "If you hit the orb, they can't get back up! And I think it weakens the entire army!"

After Orpheus' exclamation, the army soon fell easily.

The room was white. An almost blinding white. Those were the only thoughts that ran through her head as she stood before her creator. The true Creator of all. The rest of Minecraftia were fools for not realizing who the one that began the universe truly was.

She knelt on the ground, not daring to glanced upon her leader. "Your army has been beaten, my lady." She said. "The Dark Mage managed to remember a couple of spells before he could be killed."

"I see." She shivered at the sheer power that filled the room as her lady spoke barely above a whisper. "How is he doing?"

Her lady didn't need to say who they were talking about-Her loyal servant instinctively knew.

"He is still keeping them under the illusion of him being mortal." Her face twisted into a look of disgust at the thought of it. She couldn't possibly understand how he would ever be able to pull off something like that. The mere idea of being considered mortal horrified her.

"Adelfi, what four things are important in a true warrior?" She stared at her lady with surprise. This was something that she had learned when she was little-Simple memorization. With their victory over Herobrine soon approaching, and the reborn having been brought to Minecraftia by that meddlesome god, seeing if she remembered the four parts seemed trivial.

Yet she still answered. "The first is loyalty. A true warrior must be loyal to the ones they follow and their allies."

Her creator nodded. "Go on."

"The second is intelligence. A true warrior must be intelligent enough to understand a situation and break it down so they can survive."

She once again nodded.

"The third is strength. A true warrior must be strong enough to fight their opponents."

Her answer was greeted by a gesture for her to continue speaking. "And the fourth, my lady, is bravery. A warrior must be brave enough to fight a seemingly unbeatable opponent."

"You're correct, Adelfi." Her lady got to her feet, a cue for Adelfi to do the same. "There are four that each possess one of those traits. I have already gather information on them. You are to bring them into Minecraftia."

A scroll appeared in her lady's hands. She handed it to Adelfi. "Their names are written down on that, along with everything I know about them."

She stared down at scroll that was thrust into her hands. Four _humans_ greeted her eyes, each going about a boring day. Not only were they human, but they were teenagers as well. A warrior, in Adelfi's opinion, should be older and more experienced in the ways of the world. Teenagers were no better than babies in her eyes.

Her blue eyes quickly scrolled down the list of names. Even though she didn't agree with her creator's choice of warriors, she knew very well that she couldn't argue with her.

Adelfi glanced back up at her lady. "I'm going to bring them to the fortress, correct?"

Her lady shook her head. "No. Let them wander and learn of this world. I want to join Herobrine's little group. When they finally join our side after their journey, we'll have more information on that god than ever before."


	20. Revelations

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! I come bearing Chapter 20 of The Reborn King a week early! Because this is such an important number of chapters, I'm revealing a lot!**

 **Levi: It's just a coincidence.**

 **Okay, it's that too. But it works out nicely! Make sure to pay attention to the chapter. I'm loading you guys with important info!**

 **And I'm sorry for something ahead of time. I've lied to every single one of you when I mentioned the princess in a PM…The reason why will be explained in this chapter.**

 **Oh yeah! This story now has 50 reviews! That number really amazes me…Thanks so much for reading this, you guys! *grins like an idiot***

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Herobrine was created by some guy on the internet, and Legend of Zelda is all Nintendo.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS-Poll and puppy name! Need I say more?**

 **DiamondMiner37-I'm glad you like it! You have to know what Aria and Koga's names are a reference to in order to name the dog…Sorry 'bout that. But I'll keep writing this story!**

 **Chapter 20:**

 **Revelations**

Orpheus wasn't quite sure how he felt about Kane.

The older boy had saved him. But for what reason? Did he just want to protect him because they were now allies? Or was there some more sinister reason? The enderman hybrid started to twirl a strand of his hair around his finger as he thought. An empty glass bottle that once had contained a potion of healing lay next to him on a wooden table. Orpheus himself was sitting on his sofa in front of the fireplace.

The teenager in question was nowhere to be found after the battle. Kane had disappeared without a trace. It was extremely worrisome for the entire group, even if they trusted him.

Gwen had said that Kane had mentioned a Dark Prince Kaze before the battle started. Orpheus guessed that this Kaze guy was the big bad guy, although Kane had also mentioned a goddess named Mitéra.

Why did the name Dark Prince Kaze sound so familiar-A gasp escaped his lips.

"What's wrong, Orphy?"

"I think I've-I think I've gotten it!" He managed to get out. He jumped to his feet. "Pandora, I'll be back." Without thinking of teleporting-he was too excited for the thought to even pass his mind-Orpheus shot past Levi and Aria. The two were arguing about something, most likely who had taken out more of the armor.

His feet instinctively carried him back to the looming tower. He rushed up the stairs, almost tripping over his own two feet as he did so. He recognized the name! He had figured out Kane's identity!

He searched the shelves for the book he was thinking of. Orpheus finally found it resting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

His claws gently flipped through the pages. "'Dark Prince Kaze.'" He read out loud in excitement. "'Dark Prince Kaze has been around for many eons, and though no one knows who created him, he serves someone he calls his lord. _He has been attributed to creating the End and the creatures that reside within it._ _'_ _"_

That was the reason for how he felt around Kane, and why Pandora had been so frightened! The puzzle known as Kane was finally putting itself together, and Orpheus was the lucky puzzle solver. But one important piece was still missing. What was his motive?

The enderman hybrid slipped the book into his already packed bag and began to hurry back to Steve's house. Maybe the others would be able to come up with some idea.

Suddenly, darkness started to creep its way out of the bushes. It snaked around Orpheus' feet. The source was somewhere nearby. A barely concealed scream filled the woods, causing birds to fly out of the trees. The youngest of the reincarnated rushed to the source.

Once he saw who was standing in the midst of the woods, Orpheus crouched behind a bush. There stood "Kane", tendrils of darkness coming out of his feet.

The ten year old's heart began to speed up. Who had screamed? Kaze was the only one there. Had he murdered someone-Orpheus felt like he was going to be sick from the thought. Kaze turned his head to look in Orpheus' direction. The enderman hybrid ducked, but then the book fell to the ground.

In less than a second, Kaze was behind him.

"I won the bet." He slowly said as he glanced down at the dark book. "You have figured out my real name, haven't you?"

Orpheus gave a slow nod. "You're Dark Prince Kaze. Creator of the End and everything that lives there. That's why Pandora and I get so uncomfortable around you."

Kaze nodded. "Do you know who I am, besides that and my name?"

The enderman hybrid shook his head.

The god took a deep breath. "I have been discovered, so there is no point in keeping it a secret any longer. I am about to show you my true form, Dark Mage. Maybe then you will understand my identity."

All that Orpheus could do was watch as darkness gathered around Kaze's feet. A scream filled Orpheus' ears. The source of the earlier scream had been none other than Kaze himself as he underwent the painful transformation from god to human.

Kaze knelt down on the ground, and Orpheus watched with amazement as the god's body changed. His modern clothing was replaced by black clothes that showed his royal status. His ears grew pointier, and his hair soon reached down to his knees. Black angelic wings sprouted out of his back. The two parts of his appearance that didn't change were his jewelery and sword.

The enderman hybrid stared at the deity in horror as he got to his feet. Several of his teeth had grown into fangs. But what horrified the ten year old the most was his eyes. They were full of darkness. The darkness literally seeped out of them, as if it was infecting the god from the inside out.

"Now do you understand?" The god questioned.

"I-I don't." The pure power that the god emitted was strengthened in his true form. Orpheus felt as if he wanted to cower before him.

Kaze raised a hand to his ears. "The skins that you and the other reborn from your world used are similar to your past life's appearance." Orpheus still didn't understand what the god was trying to get at. "Do you remember the tale of The Dark King?"  
Orpheus nodded.

"My name is Dark Prince Kaze."

A look of shock appeared on Orpheus' face as the meaning behind the deity's words set in. He was an idiot for not realizing it sooner! The title, and his appearance made it so obvious! "You're-You're past Levi and Aria's son!"

Kaze smiled. "Yes, Dark Mage, I am."

Was the god evil? Kaze hadn't attempted to kill him yet. And could a child of Levi and Aria possibly be evil? Orpheus settled on Kaze being good.

Thousands of questions raced through Orpheus' head. After thinking about them for a minute, he finally settled on asking, "But why doesn't the prophecy mention you?" The enderman hybrid got to his feet and looked at Kaze expectantly.

"I believed that it would not be…humble of me to be mentioned in it."

"Huh?" Orpheus wisely asked. "What do you mean? Did you know the princess?"

"People have different interpretations of the past. Because of this, history can be changed when told verbally. Even when written down, it can be changed." Kaze started to explain. "The prophet, if you remember, was told to be a princess of the Nether. Not many people lived in the Nether during the time of the prophecy, and there was no princess among them. There was, however, a prince."  
"You. Herobrine was the king, and you're his son." The ten year old realized. "You're the one who came up with the prophecy, and you have to be the man that Steve met all of those years ago!"

"Exactly. I am glad that you are one of my own now, Dark Mage." The god said with a small smile. He fingered the obsidian ring as he spoke.

"But why? Why did you help him like that? Did you decide on your own?"

Kaze shook his head. "No. My lord told me to."

Orpheus, despite feeling guilty about the amount of questions he had bombarded the god with, asked, "Who is your lord?"

"My uncle…You know him better as Notch."


	21. The Sign of Four

**A/N *sneaks into room behind heavy duty shield* Hello, all of you wonderful readers- *gets attacked by a barrage of tomatoes* I saw that coming. The sad thing is that wasn't even from the readers that I was putting through the agonizingly long wait for a chapter.**

 **That was Levi.**

 **Again.**

 **I've got to stop giving him all those tomatoes for the alleged pizza that is supposedly going to be made…**

 **What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I really should have updated after all this time, or at least put a message out on the world wide web that I was taking a short hiatus. I could blame it on a multitude of things-writer's block on A Hero's Destiny, my stubborn streak that wants me to update everything at the same time, and the fact that it takes ages to write out answers to the dares and questions that I do for A Hero's Destiny. Please forgive me for not letting you guys know what happened to me.**

 **On a less depressing note, I'm introducing some new characters in this chapter! Four of them, hence the name. I so wasn't thinking of that one Sherlock Holmes mystery when I named this chapter…*coughs***

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS-The poll is now closed, my Souls! How do you all like your new name? :D And the puppy has been named Winona by FlufferNutter Sandwich. Aria and Koga's names are a reference to the anime Saint Seiya Omega. If you haven't watched it and you're an anime fan, I suggest that you do.**

 **Guest review time!**

 **Mr. Villager-First things first: Awesome name! I would have never thought of that! And yes, it is a plot twist. A wonderful plot twist that was concocted by a bored me on a day that seems to be centuries ago but in fact was only several months prior to this upload. XD**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Herobrine was created by some guy on the internet, and Legend of Zelda is all Nintendo.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter 21:**

 **The Sign of Four**

While Orpheus was confronting Kane, and learning of his true identity, Gwen was in the middle of having a prophetic vision.

She had fallen asleep soon after they defeated the army. She had been exhausted, which could be attributed to how she had never fought before.

As Aria had said before Gwen had fallen asleep, it was a miracle that the players among them were still alive. Although Orpheus had lost the ability to see with his left eye, a potion of healing that Steve had lying around quickly solved that problem.

Her vision started off with her seeing a blinding white. It was so bright that she couldn't make anything out. She peered into the strange blankness, finally noticing the throne in the near yet far distance.

The vision suddenly shifted in the same way that it had with the one about Kane.

She saw four people, all surrounded by that same bright light. There was a young teenage girl, with piercing amber eyes and orange hair. Gwen also noticed that she wore a green hoodie, with the pixelated design of a creeper on it. And there was a certain confidence she seemed to possess as she argued with the tall boy next to her.

This boy had messy black hair, and blue eyes. He had a useless pair of headphones around his neck. The boy was dressed casually in a hoodie, jeans, and a pair of worn out sneakers. He seemed physically stronger than the other three.

Gwen's vision focused on the next person. This boy-no, he was a man from the stubble on his chin-fiddled with the hook on his right hand as he was seemingly lost in thought. He was a pirate, evident from his hook, eye-patch, and the big floppy hat he had on his head. But the hat fell to the ground, revealing a pair of fox ears.

And then there was the fourth and final member of the group in her vision. He wore gray clothes, with a pair of sunglasses nestled on the brim of his nose. His dark brown hair was in a low ponytail. He had a large grin on his face as he crouched to the ground to play with what appeared to be a slime. The teen's sunglasses slid off slightly, revealing a pair of amazing golden eyes.

That was when Gwen woke up.

* * *

Orpheus ran in order to keep up with Kaze's large strides as they approached the house. The enderman hybrid had no idea how they were going to explain it all-how Kane was really a god who had created the End, how he was Aria and Levi's son, how Levi had a brother…It seemed like an impossible, daunting task.

Alex was the one who opened the door once Kaze knocked. She stared to and from Orpheus and the god in confusion. She knew that he had been suspicious of the god, and yet the two were standing in such close proximity.

"Alex, we need to talk with everyone." Orpheus said from behind Kaze. Even though he was taller than he had been back on Earth because his skin had been one of an older boy, he still had to stand on the tips of his toes to peer over Kaze's shoulders. "It's about Kane."

She gave a slow nod, and allowed the two inside. Alex and Orpheus' eyes met for a quick second, but then Orpheus followed Kaze into the main room.

Aria, surprisingly enough, was in the middle of reading a book. The title on the spine was long gone, and her hands covered the title on the cover of the old, leather-bound book. Gwen was fast asleep on the couch, and Steve was polishing his diamond sword and armor. Levi, like usual, was holed up in his little corner, staring out the window.

And Pandora was running towards Orpheus, shouting about how much she missed him in the short time that he was gone. She latched onto his legs. Pandora totally ignorant of how Kaze was standing right next to her.

"Orphy!" She excitedly exclaimed, her grip tightening. A smile grew on Orpheus' face. No matter what trouble he was presented with, Pandora would always be there to make it not as terrifying. With that reassuring thought in mind, maybe the daunting task ahead wouldn't be as daunting.

Aria roughly shook Gwen awake. The cat girl looked around with confusion. Her gaze finally settled on Kaze and Orpheus. "You're back?" She questioned. Gwen sat up, looking at Kaze with what seemed to be relief and hope.

Kaze nodded.

"We need to tell you all something." Orpheus started as Alex entered the room. The group all looked up from their various activities. "Kane's real name isn't Kane. It's Dark Prince Kaze."

Gwen stared at the god with confusion. Orpheus knew that Kaze had lied to her and said that he heard of someone with name, and Gwen seemed heartbroken by his trickery. Maybe even more heartbroken than when she had discovered that she wasn't destined to be Levi's wife.

"My uncle, Notch, told me to watch over all of you-"

"Your uncle is Notch?! Like Markus Perrson Notch?!" Aria exclaimed.

 _If she reacts this way to hearing that Kaze's uncle is Notch, I wonder what it's going to be like when she finds out she's a mother._ The thought brought a small smile to Orpheus' face.

Kaze shook his head. "No. That is a different Notch all together. My uncle is a god."

"So you're a god?" Steve questioned. He rested his sword next to his armor, and stared at Kaze with curiosity in his purple eyes.

"My father was, so technically I am."

Gwen finally spoke. "Who was your father?" She quietly asked. But then realization suddenly struck her, and she glanced from Aria to Levi to Kaze. "Oh." She said. "Oh."

"I don't get it. Who is Kaze's dad?" Aria questioned.

"And why do you keep glancing at me, Elf Boy over here, and this Kaze guy?" Both Orpheus and Gwen exchanged nervous glances. They both knew was soon to follow.

"Wait a second..." Aria trailed off, lost in thought. Orpheus could imagine the gears turning in her head as she spoke. "Herobrine is often called Notch's brother…And in my past life I was Herobrine's wife…" Her eyes widened in shock. A gasp escaped her lips, and she gaped at Kaze.

Realization struck Levi at the same moment. "You're my son?!" He yelled. If anything, he seemed more surprised by the development than Aria was.

"Well," Alex started, "this means that they definitely loved each other in their past lives."


	22. Jerry Slimer the Second

**A/N Hello wonderful Souls! SoulErrorArwitch here with another chapter of The Reborn King! If you can guess where this chapter's title comes from, you'll get a virtual cookie. :D**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Minecraft. Microsoft does. Herobrine was created by some guy on the internet, and Legend of Zelda is all Nintendo.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Jerry Slimer the Second**

Sometimes Levi really hated his life.

He hated how things never seemed to go the way that he wanted. He hated how life kept throwing all of those stupid curve balls. Elf Boy being his wife had been a bad enough surprise. But finding out that the love was legit from the two having Kaze in their past life was enough to make Levi feel as if he was going to end up insane.

However, before he could storm upstairs and lock the door to the bedroom that he shared with Steve, Gwen spoke up, "Um…" She started awkwardly. "I know that Kaze being Kane is a lot to take in…" Was it just Levi, or did Gwen look hurt as she glanced at the god? "But I had another vision." She launched into an explanation of what she saw, leaving everyone quiet after she finished.

Elf Boy tried to think, but Levi snickered when he realized that it look more as if she was constipated. She glared at Levi before speaking. "That first girl sounds really familiar to me…" She commented. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "I've got it! There was this mod-mods help change how the game works-that allowed mobs to turn into anime girls when you used an item on them."

"And why exactly would you do that?" Alex slowly questioned.

"Because some people aren't that good in a relationship, alright?!" Elf Boy snapped, turning a bright red. She took a deep breath. "Anyways, that's the humanized creeper."

"Cupa." Orpheus muttered. "Cupa the Creeper."

They all stared at him, and he turned the same shade of red as Elf Boy. "…I was just looking at Minecraft comics, and the comics were pretty funny, so I did a bit of research…"

Kaze, Orpheus, and Alex sat down. "What about the second boy?" The god questioned.

"He seems like an average player to me." Orpheus said. "He probably used his headphones for listening to music while playing the game."

"There's also the possibility that's his avatar." Steve pointed out. "I've seen players like him before." Levi had too. One of them had actually been in the group of the first players he remembered every laying his eyes upon.

"Well, the next guy is obviously a pirate." Levi said. "There's no doubt about it."

Elf Boy's face darkened. "And the last one would have to be none other than Skydoesminecraft." She groaned. "I hate my life. I really do."

Gwen gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Skydoesminecraft?" Alex questioned. "What kind of name is that?"

"A username." Orpheus replied. "Skydoesminecraft is the most well known Minecraft player on Earth. He's known for his unexplainable love of gold and his equally unexplainable hatred of squids."

"He has a legion of fans." Gwen continued. "They're called Sky Army."

"So that means that two out of the four have to be players." Levi realized.

"But that cannot be right." Kaze said. He looked troubled, and Levi knew that couldn't be good. "Notch only brought Aria, Gwen, Orpheus, and Levi after he died back to Minecraftia. He only brought you back because we were in need of your help. But I have never heard of any of those four."

* * *

For as long as the slime could remember, it had been alone. Notch had created it one day like he had all other slimes. It had simply popped into existence in a marshy region of the world of Minecraftia, and that was that. It never had a mother or father- because slimes didn't have distinguishable genders.

Slimes didn't really seem to have friends either.

The days passed, as they always did. The sun made its journey across the sky without fail. Yet even that warm companion faded away, leaving the slime with the cold moon.

But the slime always had the comfort of the sky. The endless, wonderful sky. Even on cloudy days the slime wasn't alone. It could look up and stare with appreciation for the beautiful creation that blanketed the world of Minecraftia.

Though the slime had been given the gift of life, it had no goal. It was simply just there. A small part of it wished for that to magically change. For it to have a reason for living.

But Notch seemed to not care about a small slime's one true wish.

The small slime hopped through the bushes onto a dirt path and was confronted by a not particularly scary looking stick. The owner of the stick waved it around as if it was a diamond sword. "I've got a stick, and I know how to use it!" The stick's owner was a human. Not a player-the slime couldn't see the strange white text about his head.

A pair of golden eyes peered over the rim of sunglasses as he crouched down to stare at the little slime. The slime jumped for a quick second and tried to take in the potential enemy. Most humans would attack a slime. It was a mob. It was a threat. But the truth was that a small slime couldn't do any harm whatsoever. The best that it could do was hide.

"Pew, pew!" It cried out in terror. The slime hopped away from the boy, knowing that he would, in fact, use that stick on it. "Pew, pew!"

The boy dropped the stick and crouched to the ground. "It's alright, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you."

It cautiously hopped closer to him, making sure to stay a good foot away from the boy.

A smile as bright as the sun appeared on the boy's face. "I'm…er…I'm Sky." The slime jumped once again, this time in confusion. "Do you have a name?" It stared at him.

Sky laughed. "I know, you can't talk. Stupid lonely me." The slime felt something akin to pity. Was this human just like it? Both were lonely-No, that was a foolish hope. "But how about I give you a name?" The slime gave a nod.

Sky gaped at it. "You can understand me?"

Another nod.

"That's great!" He smiled the same smile as before. "Now for a name…How does Jerry Slimer the Second sound? Second for short?" The slime felt happier than ever before. It had a name. A _name._ It had never had one before. It was just a slime, and that was that. But Sky, for some explainable reason, decided to give the slime one. Humans were certainly more complicated than Second had originally thought.

Sky continued to grin that same idiotic yet amazing smile. "Let's go find ourselves an inn!" He jumped excitedly, his fist shooting up towards the sky. "Fanfics always seem to have those!"

Second simply stared at him.

"A fanfic is-Oh, never mind. Don't mind the ramblings of a slightly crazy teenager."

Sky laughed when Second gave a nod.


	23. The Gamble

**A/N I've decided to follow a different plot line here, so please forgive the replacement chapter. This happens instead of our courageous (?) hero Sky entering Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with his best slime friend Jerry Slimer the Second.**

 **Chapter 23:**

 **The Gamble**

The bat flew in through the slightly open door. What unnerved him was the way that the door slammed behind him. Chalking it up to wind, the bat darted into what appeared to be the main room.

It was a strange building – even for humans. There was multiple rows of tables, and to the front of the room on an elevated stage were strange creatures. He watched the unmoving creatures for several seconds before he heard the sound of someone moving.

To the front of the room was a human. The human was a strange one – he had to think for a good minute before he realized that the human man was a pirate.

A hook glinted in the dim lights of the room. The pirate's right hand held a fork as he ate what looked to be steak. The bat watched the man eat for a second before looking at the rest of his appearance.

The pirate had his out-of-control scarlet hair thrown back in a ponytail, a few stray strands hanging down. The man had tanned skin, but his skin wasn't free of scars. He wore a long black coat. His shirt was a ruffled white one, and he had a sash around his waist. The pirate's pants were black, and on his feet he had a pair of boots.

He also had an incredibly over-the-top hat perched on the top of his head. The bat raised an eyebrow at the sight of the hat. The man was hiding something underneath it. He was sure of it.

The bat's mouth watered at the sight of the steak as the pirate ate it. The smell was irresistible, and his stomach growled as he continued to stare at the steak. He was _so_ hungry.

The bat decided to play a gamble. He was going to wait for the pirate to get up. And when the unsuspecting human did, he was going to dive down and grab some of that steak for himself. The gamble? The pirate could finish eating it before the bat could get its share, or the pirate could catch it in the act.

It was a risk worth taking.

After many anxious minutes passed, the pirate finally got up. He was heading off to what appeared to be a bathroom – the bat could tell by the sign to the room.

He dove towards the steak. He had almost grasped the steak with his feet when a human hand grabbed him from behind.

"Caught ye right in th' act," the pirate said with an animalistic grin. It was only now, when the pirate had the bat turned to him, that he could make out the human's face.

He had stubble on his chin that was the same color as his hair. The pirate stared at him with a single, fox-like golden eye. His other eye was covered by an eye patch, and the bat wondered what lay underneath it.

The man's teeth, the bat realized with horror as the pirate continued to give him that terrifying grin, were all sharp, and he had a pair of fangs.

The bat felt a shiver race up his spine.

The pirate held up his hook and pressed it against his throat. "Ye should have learned that it ain't be wise to steal from pirates, landlubber."

The bat cast a quick glance at his wings. He didn't quite qualify as someone who walked on the land.

The pirate rolled his eye. "It be close enough," he replied. "Now, promise ye will never again steal an' me will let ye go."

The young mob once again pointed out another flaw in the human's conversation by simply glancing at the hook being held against his throat. Pirates were notorious thieves, at least from what he had overheard.

"Me not be th' conventional pirate," he said. He didn't offer an explanation as to why he wasn't. He simply stared expectantly at the bat.

He gave a terrified nod.

A sigh escaped his lips as the pirate set him down on the table. He watched the pirate warily, wondering what the pirate wanted him to do.

Then his stomach growled.

The pirate gaped at him for a quick second after the noise. Finally closing his mouth, the pirate slid the steak over to the starving bat. "Eat it," he commanded.

The bat was happy to comply.

The pirate rested his head in his hands (hand and hook?) and watched the bat wolf down the meal. "Me name be Captain Foxy, but ye can call me Captain, ye scurvy dog-er bat. Ye have a name?"

The bat shook his head. He had been too young to have been given one when it happened. And if he had been given one, he certainly didn't remember it.

Captain watched him for another minute before speaking. "Then yer name be Lorcan Furey II."

The bat raised an eyebrow.

"It be a good name," the pirate huffed, crossing his arms. "Yer namesake be a vampirate. Me be a pirate, an' ye be a bat. It be fitting, ain't it?"

He nodded. The newly dubbed Lorcan watched Captain with curiosity in his blue eyes, wondering what strange thing the pirate was going to say next.

"Now, where will ye stay?"

Lorcan almost fainted at the suggestion.

* * *

It had been a good day since their fateful meeting, and Lorcan was quickly deciding that Captain was a strange pirate. In fact, he was a rather strange human.

"So, me looking fer Herobrine," he confided in Lorcan. The bat stared at him. _The_ Herobrine?! The one who were you were supposed to stay five hundred gazillion miles away from?! The one that had betrayed Notch millennia ago?! Lorcan realized that his companion (friend, at the moment, was a bit of a stretch) most certainly had a death wish. "Ye see, he most likely be responsible fer me presence here. Me going to find th' bastard an' then me find a way home."

The rest of the day was spent in preparation of Captain's search for Herobrine. Lorcan was torn between going with the pirate or returning to the life of a loner. Even though he knew that finding Herobrine would also be finding death, he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with Captain. Captain was smart – most of the time. Captain was kind. Captain was exactly who Lorcan had been looking for, even if he hadn't been searching for those traits in a human.

Lorcan watched the Captain pack with curiosity. A few pieces of bread were thrown into a rucksack. An apple. Three _actual_ diamond spheres. What ship could he have possibly gotten those from?! It took a master craftsmen to take diamond ore and make a perfect sphere from it and other diamond ores.

The last things that he grabbed were from the stage. He climbed onto it, marched over to the bear-thing and stole its microphone. Like everything else he had packed so far, it was thrown into his rucksack. However, the strange red guitar that he took from the equally strange purple rabbit was slung around his shoulders.

He started to make his way towards the door. "Ye coming?" he questioned Lorcan. The bat shot after him. Lorcan knew that Captain was bound to get into trouble, but he had the hope that Captain would also be able to get both of them out of what situation they found themselves caught in.

And maybe, just maybe, Lorcan would eventually call Captain his friend.

 **A/N Hello, wonderful Souls! Never fear, TheHopefulSoul is here! Today marks an important day for me. However, I'll start this author's note by explaining the name change.**

 **We all live in a world that is chock full of problems. Sad things happen, people are mistreated, and violence unfortunately plagues the world. I've recently decided to declare myself an optimist. My goal when writing is to bring hope to my readers, therefore the "Hopeful" part of my new username was born. I want to bring hope to you guys, to light up your darkest days. My stories can be dark sometimes, but I want to always make you remember that life gets better. It always does.**

 **I loved being called Soul too much to change that part of my name. Anyways, I would have to redo a poll on what to call you guys. Imagine that you had become my Errors instead of Souls! I would be the TheHopeful _Error._ It seems just a bit contradictory.**

 **Okay, remember how I said that today marks something really important for me? I'll jump back a year for a quick moment. Imagine I, a writer intent on the goal of embracing my beloved fandoms through writing, having been writing fanfictions since I discovered a link to this wonderful website on my favorite author, Johnathon Stroud. Now that I have become a dedicated fanfiction writer, I truly admire him for that – but that is a story for another day.**

 **A year ago, I decided to create account simply to review. My first fanfictions, in my opinion then and now, had been trash. The character that was the center of almost all of them was constantly out of character. The ideas were good though, and they were _different._ That same thought of writing unique plots, along with a picture I found on the world wide web, made me bingewrite and publish _Truth: The One Thing Often Overlooked._**

 **I was shocked to find that people liked it. It was an amazing feeling, one that I had never truly experienced before. And now I have officially become obsessed with this wonderful world of fanfiction.**

 **So yes, this is my fanversary. I've been a part of this website for one year, and I've loved every minute of it.**

 **There's a lot of people that I want to thank. First off, I want to thank every single writer on here. Your ideas inspired mine. And even if I haven't read your fanfiction, I'm grateful that other people treasure their fandoms enough to write stories about them. Next, I wanted to thank all of the readers. Without you, I would simply be posting my stories online. Your inputs help me a lot, even though you don't know it.**

 **Now here's the part about the specific users.**

 **Thank you Zelda48, curligurl0896, ThreeKittiesDancing, Tyto11, FlareHeart404, ThatRandomMooshroom, GalaxyFangirl, Darksorceress16, Animefox46, NoxPerpetuo, BlockDebockle, EnhancedHD, Fluffy543, Void of Shining Darkness, Platypotato, DarkWolf133, Mr. Villager, Watcher321, HiDeKiThEhIdDeN, and DiamondMiner37 for reviewing my stories.**

 **Thank you iamsolarflare for being the first person to review my first story on here. Without it, I might have never gotten this far.**

 **Thank you LarkSweetsong for being my first friend on Fanfiction – I'm sorry for the lack of PMs lately. I really want to catch up on your story and review it first.**

 **Thank you RavenstarIsAwesome for being an awesome reviewer and friend. Though I haven't heard from you in ages, I still remember you.**

 **Thank you FlufferNutter Sandwich for the creation of Phoenix and Carly. Both of them have really impacted the course of A Hero's Destiny. Like with RavenstarIsAwesome, I haven't forgotten you.**

 **Thank you Dannyjamesjannydames for the creation of Aleks. He has impacted A Hero's Destiny and its sequel so much, and my writing in general that I can't begin to describe how thankful I am. Like with FlufferNutter Sandwich and RavenstarIsAwesome, I'll never forget you.**

 **Thank you DawnTotadile for being a great friend, and for all of our fandom-based banter.**

 **Thank you The scribe of the 4th brother for sticking with A Hero's Destiny and a bunch of my other stories. You always come up with great dares, and I'm glad to call you friend.**

 **Thank you Raiden the OC. Or, as I prefer to say, Random the OC. You were the first person who ever asked me to be friends; now looking back, I realize that – even if away from the screen – I'm the one who asks first. You've unlocked my love of roleplay. You're one of my most consistent readers. Like The scribe of the 4th brother, you have been granted the ability of creating great dares and questions.**

 **Finally, thank you CsMelody. You were the first person who ever understood my Bartimaeus rants. You've been a great friend in the time we've known each other, and I love our discussions. There's been countless times you've been awesome towards me – like reading Entwined Worlds without reading Heroes of Olympus.**


	24. Fated Meeting

**A/N Hello, wonderful Souls! I'm incredibly sorry for the lack of updates. I'm posting two chapters to make up for it. Also, I love writing the interactions between Lorcan and Captain Foxy, and Sky and Second.**

 **Time to answer guest reviews!**

 **Guest-*looks away* I have no idea what you're talking about. Okay, I admit it. You are onto something.**

 **Fluffy543-I think you'll find out why Sky was included. But when people write stories about characters falling in love with YouTubers and vice versa, I don't think that's unoriginal. People can write really amazing stories about that. Also, thanks for the compliment. :D**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Minecraft or Vampirates.**

 **Chapter 24:**

 **Fated Meeting**

The first town that the duo arrived in wasn't that friendly to visitors. That didn't bother Captain Foxy of the Black Pearl. He was expecting that sort of reaction from all of the town. A pirate wasn't usually accepted by people in reality; that was a simple fact of life. He couldn't do anything about it.

It probably didn't help that he was claiming Lorcan was a replacement for a parrot.

"He be me substitute parrot," he told one villager. Said villager regarded him with a hardened glare before going about their day. Lorcan, who had taken to sitting on his shoulder after his wings got sore from flying too long, also glared at him when he looked in the bat's direction.

"It be th' best me can do!" Foxy whispered to Lorcan. The bat crossed his wings and turned away. "Oh, fer Notch's sake, Lorcan! Me know ye be me friend, but me puttin' on a act to make them be more accepting of us!" Foxy gave an angry huff. It was with this anger and exasperation that the pirate stormed out of the village, much to the relief of the villagers and humans that resided there.

* * *

Sky was lost.

It was something that he unfortunately had to keep to himself. Telling the already terrified Second the truth was a disaster waiting to happen – ever since they had entered the darkest parts of the woods, Second had been giving tiny, frightened pews. It had taken to staring at the ancient, twisted trees with wide brown eyes.

The other thing that Sky knew he couldn't admit to Second? The fact that he was just as scared himself. These were the type of woods that harbored ghosts. Monsters. Demons. Beasts.

He gulped.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared," Sky repeated under his breath. When Second stared up at him questioningly, he stopped. He had to be brave for Second. If he kept saying that, Second would catch on.

Suddenly, Second started to wriggle about in his arms. Frantic pews left it as it desperately tried to get him to do something. But what could that something be? He finally followed Second's gaze and found himself looking at a pirate.

Sky dove for the bushes, all thoughts of keeping his clothes neat forgotten. The pirate slowly approached. When Sky listened closely, he heard the man singing something with a drunken slur. Sky peeked over the bushes.

In his hand was a bottle labeled "rum" in large capital letters. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the pirate was so drunk. The bottle was practically empty.

"…captaaiiinnn wearrsss a veil ssooo as too cuuurrddle your friighht-Me singing be perfectly fine, Lorcan!" A hiccup escaped his lips after he addressed the bat perched on his shoulder. "No, me not be drunk!"  
Lorcan? That name, along with the pirate's sea shanty, sounded suspiciously familiar. But why? Sky continued to stare at the pirate and his companion. It wasn't just the name and song. The voice rang a bell.

The pirate took a swig of rum. When only a pitiful drop fell out, he stared at it accusingly. "Why be th' rum always empty?" he questioned before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

As the pirate made his way down the path, Sky followed him from behind the bushes. Second quietly hopped next to him as they tried to keep up. Luckily, being drunk didn't help the pirate's speed.

The pirate hiccuped. "Me be fine, Lorcan. Me not going to get a hangover-how do ye even know what a hangover be? Ye be a bat!"

Sky had to wonder how on earth the pirate was getting that message simply from the bat staring at him. He glanced down at Second, who was currently next to his hand. He couldn't understand his best friend that well. In order to (sort of) get an idea about what message Second was trying to get across, he would need to see what Second was doing, and hear the tone of its voice. That wasn't foolproof either.

In a scene suspiciously cliché, Sky placed his down on a twig and it snapped. He ducked down as the pirate spun around. Second came to a halt. "Who be there?" the pirate asked.

Sky remained silent.

There was a nervous tone to the pirate's voice. "Who be lurking in th' bushes?" When he still didn't reply, the pirate gulped. "L-Lorcan, m-matey, me thinks th-that we m-might be in th-the company of a gh-ghost."  
Sky glanced at Second. He raised a finger to his lips, and after a moment of hesitation, Second nodded to show that it understood. Sky lowered his voice even more than usual. "Halt, mortal."

The pirate froze. "A-Aye?" he questioned.

"I am the ghost of…" Sky scrambled to find an answer. He had to keep up this ruse. As long as the pirate was there, his and Second's lives were in jeopardy. "Herobrine," he improvised.

Second stared up at him with wide brown eyes.

* * *

"I am the ghost of…Herobrine," came the ominous reply. Foxy found himself frozen in fear at the name. He had been searching for Herobrine, but had never thought that they would meet like this! Lorcan looked equally disturbed at the response. Suddenly, he became aware of frantic whispering.

He slowly inched way over towards the bushes.

"Second, I'm not Herobrine!" the voice from before hissed. "I'm just trying to trick the pirate. Come on, buddy!"

Foxy finally reached the bushes. He peered down at the boy and the slime hiding behind the brush. Said slime was desperately trying to escape the boy, despite the boy holding onto it as if it was the most important thing to him in the entire world.

The boy sighed. "Fine. I'm Herobrine. You happy, buddy-Ah! Second, come back here!" The slime finally managed to break free from his grasp and had dove for the bushes. It burst out, hopping right into Foxy's legs.

"Ahoy," he greeted it. The slime gave a terrified pew – Foxy shocked by the sound that a slime makes – and stared up at him with wide brown eyes. "Lad, me know yer there. Ye can come out."

The boy nervously raised his head above the bushes. After giving him what Foxy hoped was an encouraging grin, he stepped out from his hiding spot.

His clothes were covered in dirt, but Foxy could still make out distinguishing details. His outfit was completely gray. His brown hair, save for a few stray strands, was in a high ponytail. A golden amulet inset with a purple gem hung above his chest on a golden chain.

Casting a glance at Foxy, he crouched and stared at the slime. "Second," he reassured it. "It's me. Sky. I was lying about being Herobrine, alright?" When the slime frantically shook from side to side (was that its version of shaking its head?), the boy lifted his sunglasses up. "See? I have eyes. Golden ones."

The slime emitted something that sounded suspiciously like a sigh of relief before hopping into the boy's outstretched arms.

"Sky," Foxy repeated slowly. "That be yer real name?" Lorcan sent a curious glance in his direction.

The boy got to his feet. "Yes," he replied, his voice as cold as ice. "Why are you asking?"

He began to pace back and forth in front of the boy, just enough to put him off. He rested his hand – still holding the empty bottle – on his hip, and put his hook to his mouth in what he hoped was a musing way. "Because ye don't exactly sound like Adam Dalbergh."

The boy froze.

Foxy shrugged. "Then again, being stuck in th' game might be messing with yer voice. But me can't exactly wave a piece of gold in front of yer face, or show ye a squid, because Adam Dalbergh would only react in th' game, not real life."

"So where's your proof?" the boy said, crossing his arms.

It was Foxy's turn to freeze – this time in shock. His visible golden eye widened. The voice. How had he ignored the voice?! He had realized that it wasn't the voice of Adam Dalbergh, but he hadn't thought much farther than that! "Th' full name of yer slime be…?"

"Jerry Slimer the Second-"

"Oh my God, it's you!" All thoughts of acting calm and collected were roughly thrown aside as he threw his arms around the boy. The boy gave a startled yelp, nearly dropping the slime in the process.

"Let me go, creep!" the boy exclaimed, trying to break free.

"Me have an ouchie," Foxy informed him after he finally pulled away. He placed a hand over his chest. "In here." He started to walk down the path, glancing over his shoulder. It was all an act, of course. But he couldn't help himself. It was too fun messing with the boy that watched him with confusion in his golden eyes. "Ye would think after all th' time we spent together, ye would think of me in a different way. Me guess best friends forever means nothing to ye?"

Silence.

And then, "Lucy?!"

The pirate grinned. "In th' flesh!"

Lorcan and Second stared at the exchange.


	25. Perspectives

**Chapter 25:**

 **Perspectives**

Lorcan watched Captain and the boy embrace as if they had always known each other. He needed to think clearly, understand what was going on. The boy had called Captain Foxy "Lucy". So Lucy was Captain's real name? But the pirate didn't look a bit like a woman! And from what Capt-Lucy had said, the two of them were best friends. So why hadn't they recognized each other right away? Both of them had unusual appearances. It wasn't like they could get confused with someone else!

He groaned, crossing his wings in frustration. In the process, he almost lost his balance and fell off the branch he was sitting on. He quickly righted himself and resumed watching the two. "You named him Lorcan?" the boy said in disbelief after the two friends broke their embrace. He gestured in Lorcan's direction.

"Of course me did!" Was it just Lorcan, or was Cap-Lucy (Notch, this was difficult) blushing in what he assumed to embarrassment? "He be a bat, me be a pirate! It make perfect sense!"

The boy stared at the pirate. "Why are you still talking like that? I know it's you now."

Lucy lowered his (her?) voice after glancing at Lorcan. Luckily, bats are blessed with excellent hearing. "But Lorcan doesn't know, Di. He still thinks I'm a pirate. Pirate speak is convenient. I was using it to disguise my voice."

Something was wrong here. Something was terribly, horribly wrong. Was he being lied to the entire time? Also, why did Captain have the voice of a teenage girl?!

"You shouldn't lie to him…" the boy – Di – said with the voice of a teenage girl as well. What was going on here?!

"You've been lying to your slime friend over there, haven't you?" Di looked guilty at the accusation. "We've both been doing it. How are we supposed to explain the truth to them? It's easier for both of them if we are what makes the most sense. For me, a pirate, and for you, a boy named Sky. Neither one of us were brave enough to tell the truth, to say that we're merely kids playing Minecraft that somehow got trapped in what we believed to be a simple game."

Lorcan's blue eyes widened. Captain was a _player_?! No, that couldn't be right! _Someone please prove me wrong! Notch, I'm begging you! Just let Capt-Fox-Lucy-whatever his or her name is be a normal, everyday human!_

* * *

"Hey, James! Get your butt over here!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. She had been trying to get him to come check out her discovery, but he had stubbornly remained by the fire. With a groan, she marched on over to the tall boy and tried to tug on the hood of his hoodie.

He swatted her hand away. "I'm not going," he muttered. He rested his head in his hands and stared dismally at the fire. He hadn't moved since she had lit it. They had woken up in the middle of the woods, each quickly realizing who the other was. After that, he had cried. She hated seeing him cry.

"Come on!" she shouted as she resumed her efforts to move him. Like her earlier attempt, it proved to be in vain. She sighed and sat down next to him. "Look, you're upset. I'm upset too, you know." She stared at the fire. "But there's nothing we can do about this. We just have to get home, alright? If you just sit there, we'll never find a way back. So you have to stop pouting. Anyways, I'm the younger sibling in this relationship. I shouldn't be doing all the work."

He finally met her eyes. "I'm sorry…" He remained seated.

She groaned. "Error. Sorry not received. You've got to get your butt off the ground before I take that apology." To her relief, he stood up. She followed suit, and began to walk away from the dying fire. "Standing by the fire doesn't work either, James!"

He silently followed her.

"There's other people here," she blabbed. If he wasn't going to talk, she would do the talking for both of them. "I'm betting that they're players too. I mean, one of them's a pirate with a red guitar on his back." She skid to a halt. "See?"

He nodded.

"God, someone's moody. Look, I'm sorry that I ate the last cupcake. It was your fault for leaving it out-"

"Rita, this isn't a game!"

She stared at him. He looked angry, and that terrified her. He barely was angry. The last time he had gotten mad like that was when…it was so long ago that she couldn't remember.

"We're trapped here, and you keep treating it like it's a fucking joke!" Angry was too light of an adjective. He was furious with her. "The boy standing before you isn't me! And the girl standing before me isn't you! We could die here, Rita! A creeper could blow us up and we're dead! Stare into an enderman's eyes and we're dead! A skeleton could shoot us from the shadows, and we're dead-"

"IF YOU KEEP ACTING SO TERRIFIED, WE'RE DEAD!" He fell silent, staring down at her with wide blue eyes. "You keep thinking of the worst case scenario! Instead of walking around like you're terrified of the world, walk around like you own it!"

He weakly protested, "I don't have your bravery."

With a sigh, she walked over and hugged him. "But you're the strongest person I know, James. Nothing can beat you." After a minute of embracing each other, they finally broke away. "Let's go talk to those players, alright?"

"Alright," he agreed.

They nervously approached the boy who looked like Skydoesminecraft and the pirate. Once they drew closer, she noticed that the boy was holding a slime in his hands.

"There's a bat," James whispered.

She froze. "Where?"

"In that tree watching them."

She turned pale, but still went forward. As long as she didn't have to deal with the bat, she would be fine. The two fell silent once they noticed the siblings.

"Hey there," she began. It was difficult talking to other people. Luckily, she had James there to help her. "I'm Rita Asteri, and this is my older brother, James Asteri. Are you two players?"

The boy and the pirate exchanged glances. "Yes," the boy simply replied. She noticed that he didn't sound like Skydoesminecraft.

"That's a relief," she said with a sigh. "We are too, and we were hoping that we wouldn't be alone. So, what are your names?"

"The name be Lucy Mauseth," the pirate informed her with a mischievous grin. "And my friend is Diane Hunter."

Diane held the slime in her arms a little closer to her chest. "I'm holding Jerry Slimer the Second, but I just call him Second for short."  
James gave a shy smile, and took a step forward. "You like CaptainSparklez and that series by Bashur too?"

Diane grinned. "Yeah, I do."

Suddenly, Lucy gestured towards the bat. Rita went even paler at the sight of the black mammal, but only James noticed. "That's Lorcan Fuery II-" she stopped mid-sentence, a worried expression appearing on her face. "Matey, what ye be upset about?" she asked the bat as she rushed to the tree.

The bat crossed its wings and turned its back to her. And, though Rita didn't know how it was possible, the bat had a look of utter betrayal and disbelief on its face as it did so.


	26. Separation

**Disclaimer – I do not own Minecraft, _Vampirates,_ Five Nights at Freddy's, or the mobtalker mod. I only own my characters, the plot, and the concepts in this story.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26:**

 **Separation**

All it took was one glance at Lorcan's ears for Lucy to understand why he was turning away from her. Her mind had been clouded by her excitement of seeing her best friend who she thought she would never again lay her eyes upon. The thought that Lorcan might overhear their conversation had never crossed her mind.

She had been an idiot.

 _There you go, Lucy. You've lost yourself another friend._ Friendship had been a natural thing for her a long time ago, but as she grew older, she had grown more alone. Now she only had Diane because she was too stupid to realize how much her lies would hurt Lorcan.

Though she tried to prevent it, a tear slipped down her face.

"I'm sorry, Lorcan," she whispered. "I know that doesn't cut it. I lied straight to your face. I'm not Captain Foxy. I'm Lucy Mauseth. And I'm not a pirate. I'm just a stupid teenage girl." She turned away from bat, frantically wiping away her tears. "So you have all rights to hate me."

She rejoined the others. As they silently made their way down the path, she threw one last glance over her shoulder.

* * *

"How old are you?" The question snapped Rita back to reality. She had been thinking about how they were supposed to get home. She had also been wondering where on Earth they were walking to, and she supposed she would have to ask that. James probably hadn't even thought of the question.

"I'm turning fifteen next month," Rita replied, answering Diane's question. "James is turning sixteen in October. Apparently, our parents _really_ like kids." She grinned. "Do you guys have any siblings?"

Lucy's voice was barely above a whisper when she responded. "I'm an only child." Rita guessed she was still heartbroken about the whole bat incident. Which she _also_ had to ask about. She felt like she was going to be doing a lot of asking in the future.

Diane's grip around Second tightened when she spoke. The slime squeaked out a, "Pew!" as she did so, much to Rita's confusion. Why in the world did it make that noise?

"Diane's little brother is the hospital," Lucy quietly explained. "He slipped into a coma a little over a week ago."

"Max," the heartbroken girl added.

"Why?" Rita questioned. James elbowed her – with their difference in height, he hit her head by accident – but she waited expectantly for an answer.

"They don't know." As tears hit the slime in her arms, Second looked up at Diane and gave a confused pew. "And they don't think he'll stay in it for much longer…"

Upon realizing what she meant, Rita's gaze softened. She couldn't put herself in Diane's shoes. If James had been going through the same thing as Max, she wouldn't be able to deal with the pain. "I'm sorry," Rita whispered. "That's a horrible thing to go through."

Lucy put her shoulder around Diane in an attempt to comfort her. James, not sure what was the best plan of action, stood awkwardly behind Rita.

* * *

It hurt.

Betrayal still stung fresh as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He shouldn't have let himself get attached to Ca-Lucy. But he had been stupid, and he had been naive. Now he was left alone with a broken heart.

He wrapped his wings around his body in an attempt to comfort himself. It failed miserably. He still cried, and he still hurt deep inside.

Suddenly, he noticed two making their way down the pathway. Wiping away his tears with the tips of his wings, he made his way over to the end of the branch he was perched on to get a better look.

One of them was tall. He wore black clothes that seemed to fit someone who was royalty. On his finger was an obsidian ring, and a sword hung from his waist in its sheath.

His black hair went down to his knees, but was surprisingly neat for hair of that length. A pair of pointed eyes peeked out from behind his hair. He possessed a pair of black angelic wings, and when he spoke to the other person, Lorcan saw a pair of fangs glint in the sunlight. The bat was terrified when he realized darkness was seeping out of his eyes.

The other one was shorter than the first, but was tall as well. His entire outfit, like his companion's, was black. It was nearly impossible to make out his features. His outfit covered almost all of him – the only spots not covered being the tips of his fingers and the area around his eyes. Lorcan was shocked to see claws on his fingers and enderman scales around his eyes.

"You must find them quickly," the taller one said. Curious, Lorcan perched at the very end of the branch. "I will try to find out why the four of them are here while you and the others search for them."

"Alright," the smaller agreed.

"They are supposedly on this path," the first added. "Now, I must go." The smaller nodded. To Lorcan's shock, darkness began to build up around the taller of the two. It consumed him. When the darkness faded, the man was gone.

 _There's four people they're after who aren't supposed to be here. And they're supposedly on this path…_ Lorcan's blue eyes widened at the realization. The ones they were after had to be Lucy, Diane, James, and Rita!

* * *

As the shy kid in school, making friends had always been difficult for James. He was used to sitting alone at lunch, and was used to walking to his next class without a companion. This time was no exception – he was having trouble starting a conversation up with Diane.

"So…um…" He stared down at his feet, and the well-traveled path underneath. "Do you like Skydoesminecraft?" he quietly asked. That was a start.

Diane shook her head. "Why-Oh, my skin." She seemed to have cheered up a bit. He was grateful. Talking to her was hard enough as it was. "I lost a bet to Lucy. Whoever got to the school doors first got to choose the loser's skin." She gave a regretful smile. "She's lucky. If I had gotten there first, I would have made her skin be-"

"Herobrine," Lucy interrupted.

Diane stared from behind her sunglasses. "Yeah. How did you know?"

She shook her head. "I'm not talking about Minecraft skins. I see Herobrine coming." Rita gave a startled yelp when Lucy suddenly grabbed her by her hoodie's hood and dragged her into the bushes. After exchanging glances, Diane and James did the same.

They all peeked over. Though Second was the only one who had an audible reaction – it whimpered – James was terrified at the sight. Herobrine, clad in diamond armor and armed with a diamond sword, was making his way down the path.

"Oh my God," Rita managed to get out. They all stared at her. "He's not alone, see? He's with Link from Legend of Zelda!"

"But why would Link be with Herobrine?" Diane hurriedly whispered back. She tightened her grip around Second.

"Because," Lucy started, "there's a creepypasta that looks like Link."

James' eyes widened. "Ben Drowned." Rita, sensing his fear, wisely covered his mouth with her hand before he could scream.

 **A/N Hey there, wonderful Souls~ From now on, my author's notes are going to be at the end of the chapter. That way, you can focus on the story. :D I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think you can probably guess who Ben Drowned is (I've been waiting to make that reference for ages!).**

 **Well, I have some announcements for you, so please don't close this window! (If you do, Levi will hunt you down and throw tomatoes at your face. Trust me when I say it's not fun.)**

 **My first announcement is that I'm no longer doing questions and dares. Please put down your various weapons, angry readers, and wait for what will be replacing them.**

 **My second announcement is that I am the now the owner of several Tumblr accounts. Because of this, I thought it would be wise to list my various accounts related to this one.**

 **Quotev: TheHopefulSoul**

 **DeviantArt: SoulErrorArwitch**

 **Tumblr: soulerrorarwitch, ask-geist-of-germany, ask-telos-of-minecraftia**

 **Geist and Télos' Ask/RP blogs will be replacing the questions and dares. In the future, after certain events, I will most likely make one for one lucky character in _The Reborn_ _King_ (please leave your guesses as to who that character is in the reviews). You can do things called m!a (which are short for magical asks), normal asks, and dares. Since I can't draw to save my life, I will be doing everything with writing, rather than pictures. **


	27. Theories

**Disclaimer – I do not own Minecraft, _Vampirates,_ Five Nights at Freddy's, or the mobtalker mod. I only own my characters, the plot, and the concepts in this story.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27:**

 **Theories**

As the two passed, Diane kept a hand over Second's mouth to prevent it from whimpering again. She wished someone would do the same to her. The sight of the two creepypasta absolutely terrified her. Both were ghosts, which was scary in itself. But even though Herobrine and Ben Drowned were usually less deadly than the other creepypasta, both were also usually trapped inside of a game. Now that Minecraft had become reality, she didn't doubt that they would both be far more powerful.

They waited several tense minutes before emerging from the bushes again. The entire time Diane was sure they would hear her frantic breathing, or her racing heartbeat.

"I should have confronted them."

Disbelief in her golden eyes, she turned to stare at her best friend. "Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed.

A voice quietly added, "They would have killed you." She glanced at James. Even though they were long gone, he still looked terrified.

Lucy crossed her arms and continued staring in the direction the two creepypastas had gone towards. "I'm not crazy. I'm being perfectly logical."

"And suicidal," Rita piped up.

There was a moment of hesitation before she offered a response. "That too." She turned around to face them. "We have no idea how we ended up here, alright? We have several possible explanations." She held up a finger. "One: I'm dreaming, but I doubt that's the answer." She put up another. "Two: This is like the plot of Sword Art Online. The creator of the game, Markus Perrson, has trapped us here for his own twisted enjoyment. We haven't seen any other players, which is strange, and there is no trigger for that. So we can rule that off the list." Lucy put up a third finger. "Three: Jens Bergensten, the man currently in charge of the game, has done exactly what Notch might have done in the last scenario. It also is just as unlikely for the same reasons."  
"And the fourth reason?" Diane asked.

Lucy smiled. It was a disturbing, animalistic grin, but it was still a grin she recognized to be her best friend's. "Herobrine brought us into the game, like in those fanfictions I know we've all read at some point in our lives-"

In the next moment, two things happened. One of those things was Rita screaming in surprise and fear, quickly followed by her using her taller brother as a makeshift shield while pointing in Lucy's direction. The second was a bat flying into Lucy's face.

The bat almost fell to the ground, but she managed to catch it with her only hand before it could do so. "Lorcan?" she questioned in disbelief. He gave a very dazed nod. Shaking his head, as if to focus, he quickly got up and started frantically squeaking. "Matey, I can't understand you. I'm a human, not a bat."

Just as frantically as before, he began pointing with his wings in the direction he had come from. He proceeded to do several other actions that confused the group. Well, everyone except Lucy.

Her face paled. "Lorcan thinks people are looking for us," she informed them.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing," Rita said.

Lucy nodded. "He obviously can't go into specifics, but they aren't human."  
"How did you do that?" James asked incredulously.

"A pirate ne'er reveals his secrets, landlubber."

Realizing that they were getting nowhere – and realizing that the people looking for them must have been closer – Diane piped up with, "What's the plan, then, Lucy?"

Second gave a questioning pew before further burying itself in her arms.

Her best friend crossed her arms. "I'd say we should return to where I woke up."

"Which is?" Rita said, also crossing her arms.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Amber eyes widened in horror. She spun around and would have begun running away from the group if her brother hadn't grabbed her by her hood. "I'm not going there!" she shouted. "That's suicide! Utter and absolute suicide! You guys are insane! I'm not going to be stuffed in a Fazbear suit! Nu-uh! I'm going to live, thank you very much! Well, I would if a certain James Asteri would _let go of me!_ "

Diane turned to her best friend. "It's your replica, right?"

Lucy nodded. "Aye."

"The one with the modded animatronics?"

"Aye."

"They wouldn't do anything unless you press a button?"

"Aye."

"And you can wear armor that's modded to look the animatronics?"

"Aye."

Her gaze returned back to Rita. "Then why aren't you telling her that?"

"Because it be very entertaining."

* * *

After having reassured Rita multiple times that there was no actual danger involved in going to Lucy's spawn point, the odd group embarked on a rather brief journey.

"This is it," Lucy said. Behind her, Rita gulped. The thought of entering the building still terrified her. Though the group thought they had dispelled her fears, they remained. She was just very good at masking her emotions.

Or somewhat good, anyways.

The door creaked as Lucy opened it. Rita trailed behind the rest of the group, and was the one to carefully shut the door.

She took one glance at the animatronics on the stage before plopping herself down in the chair closest to the door. No matter how many times they tried to get her to get up, she wouldn't budge. "I'm not going anywhere near those things," she adamantly informed her brother.

"Why?" Lucy piped up. "They can't harm you."

"Still," she said, shuddering. "They look terrifying. Even if I hadn't played the game, I would be peeing my pants at the sight of them!"

A golden eye widened as the words sank in. "Rita, ye be a genius!" the pirate exclaimed. She suddenly grabbed Diane and James, both giving startled yelps as she did so.

"What are you doing?!" her best friend yelled. "Lucy? Luce, let us go!"

Rita simply watched with a mixture of amusement and worry as Lucy brought the two terrified players into spare parts room.

 **A/N Hey there, my wonderful Souls~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review. They really make my day, and I always have fun reading them.**

 **As you've probably noticed, I've returned to my old username. Though it was fun being TheHopefulSoul, SoulErrorArwitch is just who I guess I'm meant to be!**

 **I'd like to make a request of you all. If you are in need of a fanfiction to read, and you really want to make someone happy, please check out Raiden the OC's stories. He's a really awesome person and comes up with really cool fanfictions!**

 **Because of my name change on here and on other sites, and because I just wanted to remind you of their existence so you can check them out if they interest you or if you're bored, here are my other accounts!**

 **Quotev: SoulErrorArwitch**

 **DeviantArt: SoulErrorArwitch**

 **Tumblr: soulerrorarwitch, ask-telos-of-minecraftia, ask-geist-of-germany**

 **See you in Chapter 28, which I'm currently working on~**


	28. Terror

**Disclaimer – I do not own _Minecraft_ , _Vampirates, Five Nights at Freddy's_ , or the mobtalker mod. I only own my characters, the plot, and the concepts in this story.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28:**

 **Terror**

Something had brushed up against her shoulder.

She had been sitting alone in the darkness of the main room for who knew how long, waiting for the return of her brother and her newfound friends. Before the incident, surprisingly enough, she had almost decided to gather her courage and deal with her fear of the animatronics.

"W-Who's there?" she questioned. When there was no response, she hesitated before creeping over to the animatronics. She had to check if all of them were there. She quickly glanced at the group assembled on the stage – Bonnie, Freddie, and Chica were where they were supposed to be. She took a deep breath and made her way over to Pirate's Cove, where the last of the animatronics should be hiding. Rita flung open the curtains and uttered a sigh of relief. Foxy was still there.

She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. Heart racing, she turned to face the stage once more.

Freddy's head had moved so it was facing her.

Something darted out from behind Freddy's head and flew straight into her. She gave a startled cry when she realized it was Lucy's bat, but somehow caught it despite her fear. Her gaze drifted back to the bear animatronic. She put two and two together. Lorcan Fuery II had been trying to hide behind the head, for some strange reason, and in the process accidentally moved it.

"Why were you hiding?" she questioned, though she knew it was stupid. It wasn't like she could understand it-

It pointed at her with its wing tip, then at itself before it adopted an expression of horror on its tiny face. "You're scared of me?" she asked.

It shook its head.

"Because you know I'm scared of you?"

It nodded.

She couldn't believe she was having a conversation with a _bat,_ out of all things. Almost instinctively, she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She had already done that several times when she first woke up in Cupa the Creeper's body. And then a couple more times when she realized who the boy whimpering in the corner of the cave she was in was none other than her older brother. Still, those were all before she had started talking to the aforementioned bat.

Before she could ask it anything else, something bumped up into her leg. She went pale as she glanced down. Staring up at her with two brown eyes was the cupcake mask used in the games to hide from the animatronics. "That's not supposed to move!" she frantically whispered to Lorcan.

And then it spoke.

"Pew!" it cried out.

She exchanged a confused look with the bat. "Pew?"

"Pew! Pew!"

Following a hunch, she leaned down and picked the mask up. A moment later, Second fell out and hit the floor with a rather loud squelch. The little slime looked absolutely terrified. Remembering what Diane did, she scooped it up into her arms and held it close. Lorcan, realizing Rita needed both her arms, made due with sitting on her shoulder instead.

"I feel absolutely ridiculous," she said to no one in particular. Then Rita's gaze traveled down to the trembling slime. "I wonder why it's all alone. It usually hangs out with Diane, right?" Lorcan gave a nod in agreement. "Maybe something scared it."

But what?

She realized there was only one option available to her: go and investigate. Which meant walking past the animatronics once again. And entering the spare parts room, where there was bound to be more of them.

She gulped.

"Come on, you two," she muttered, holding Second close. Rita liked to think she was doing so to calm it down. However, she knew what the real reason was: she wanted some desperately needed comfort.

She rushed past the animatronics on the stage. Skidding to a halt in front of the door to the room the others were in, she took a deep breath. She could face her fears. She had already done so several times. This time was no different. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

And almost immediately, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy turned to stare at her. Her eyes widened in horror. Bonnie started to run over to her. "Rita?"

She fainted.

 **A/N Hey there, my wonderful Souls~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review. They really make my day, and I always have fun reading them.**

 **Once again, here's my other accounts!**

 **Quotev: SoulErrorArwitch**

 **DeviantArt: SoulErrorArwitch**

 **Tumblr: soulerrorarwitch, ask-telos-of-minecraftia, ask-geist-of-germany, ask-the-recurve-fangirl**

 **See you in Chapter 29, which I'm currently working on~**


	29. Reality Versus Fiction

**Disclaimer – I do not own _Minecraft_ , _Vampirates, Five Nights at Freddy's_ , or the mobtalker mod. I only own my characters, the plot, and the concepts in this story.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 29:**

 **Reality Versus Fiction**

"Oh my God. What have I done? Rita's terrified of Five Nights at Freddy's and I just ran over to her and it's my fault that's she passed out and I should have just stayed where I was and explained it all to her but I didn't so now she's passed out-"  
Rita hesitantly opened her eyes. A surprised and terrified yelp escaped her lips when she saw Bonnie staring down at her with blue eyes. The animatronic was crouched beside her; it was a horrifying thing to notice.

"An' ye just scared her again, matey," Foxy piped up.

The blue eyes widened. _Shouldn't his eyes be red?_ "Oh no!" he cried out. "Rita, I'm so so so sorry and please forgive me and I didn't want to scare you but I was stupid-"

She was struck by sudden realization. "James?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. His voice sounded different, but she would recognize the frantic talking anywhere. Her older brother had a habit of talking that way whenever he was worried. It had been that way since they were kids.

He nodded.

Sitting up, she looked around the room for Second and Lorcan. She found the two of them huddled in the corner. Lorcan was somewhat effectively shielding Second and staring at the exchange between Rita and James, while the slime let out a terrified pew every couple of seconds.

Memories from an hour earlier came flooding back. "James," she started, eyes widening. "Lucy stuffed you into that thing, didn't she?! I can't believe we trusted her! Now she's killed you! When I get my hands on her-"

"Argh, ye landlubber!" the pirate animatronic interrupted her. "Ye be jumpin' to th' wrong conclusions!"

"The real animatronics are out on the stage and in Pirate's Cove," Freddy helpfully interjected. His eyes were strangely as golden as Foxy's instead of the blue or brown from the games. "It's us, Rita. We're just wearing the armor from the FNAF mod. Lucy modified the armor sets so we sound like the animatronics when we're wearing them. She's great at technical stuff like that. You should have seen what she did for our school play last year."

"But me don't know if it work if ye be singing...Di, ye like _Five Nights at Freddy's: The Musical,_ correct? How about ye sing Freddy's part to test me theory out-"  
"How about no?"

"Ye be no fun," Lucy replied, crossing her arms. Her gaze turned back to Rita. "Anyways, me modified Chica's armor fer ye. Th' plan be to take th' spots of th' real animatronics. When whatever be followin' us comes, th' four 'o us will terrify them so they won't ever come back 'tis place. Then 'tis buildin' can be our base while we try to return home!"

Diane added, "But first I need to calm Second down. It ran off when Lucy helped me into the armor."

Lucy shook her head. "Di, we be lacking th' time. Ye can do that afterwards. We need to get into th' positions before our followers arrive."

* * *

"I feel absolutely ridiculous."

James spoke up from the other side of Diane. "You're not a big purple bunny with a guitar."

"I'm an anthropomorphic chicken wearing a 'let's eat' bib as my main article of clothing," Rita argued. "I think I have you beat."

Lucy had hidden the real animatronics behind the stage with their help; while the three were standing awkwardly on the stage, she was hidden in Pirate's Cove. Lorcan remained in the storage room with Second. Neither of the two had budged when the four finally left.

Suddenly, they heard the door open. "Hello?" a voice hesitantly called out. It was young and masculine. Though its owner seemed human enough from the voice, there was a certain way he spoke that didn't sound quite right.

His footsteps were slow; he would take one and then pause as if he wanted to add to the drama of the situation.

Then he stepped into the main room.

His entire outfit was black. It was nearly impossible to make out his features, and the reason for that wasn't the low level of lighting (Lucy had suggested turning the majority of the lights off to add to the fear). His outfit covered almost all of him – the only spots not covered being the tips of his fingers and the area around his eyes. She was horrified to see claws on his fingers and black scales around his eyes.

He stared at the three of them for several seconds. Then he looked away. They each took the opportunity to move into a position different than their first; the beginning of the plan that Lucy had concocted.

His gaze returned to them. "I'm just imagining things," he tried to reassure himself, but Rita could easily hear the terror in his voice.

Diane hopped off the stage and landed in front of him. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" she exclaimed into the microphone, giving a wide, sweeping gesture that encompassed the entirety of the main room.

His purple eyes widened in horror. He tried to back away from her, but bumped into James instead. "Also known as your doom!" Rita's older brother explained. All of this had been planned out by Lucy; the three were merely actors in her makeshift play.

The pirate in question pushed the curtain open slightly with her hook and walked off of Pirate's Cove. She marched over to their follower with swift strides. "We be needing a new animatronic. And ye be th' perfect lad for th' job!"

It was her turn. Hopefully, she would be able to remember everything she was supposed to say. "Ooh, another boy! The others are so boring, and so disgusting! Why don't I choose your suit, and then we can have some fun together~"

The scream that left him didn't belong to a human. It was a scream that Rita recognized far too well – the scream of an enderman. The circle they had formed around him broke. All were absolutely horrified by what their follower had to be hiding underneath his clothes.

They had all been treating this as a game. They had been ignorant to the fact that they could die, ignorant to the fact that they were in trouble. And now, faced with the truth, none of them knew what to do.

He rushed away from them and threw open the door to the storage room. It slammed shut. When Lucy finally walked over to open it, it was locked from the inside.

They all exchanged terrified glances. And then Diane spoke something that made all of their hearts stop.

"Lorcan and Second are in there."

 **A/N Hey there, my wonderful Souls~ If you have any suspicions onto the identity of their follower, please leave your guesses in your review! Your thoughts on the story always are entertaining and interesting.**

 **Once again, here's my other accounts!**

 **Quotev: SoulErrorArwitch**

 **DeviantArt: SoulErrorArwitch**

 **Tumblr: soulerrorarwitch, ask-telos-of-minecraftia, ask-geist-of-germany, ask-the-recurve-fangirl**

 **See you in Chapter 30, which I'm currently working on~**


	30. Please Read

**Hello, wonderful souls. I haven't written many chapters for my fanfictions lately, so I think the majority of you, if you're a consistent reader, have seen this coming. I've decided that it's best for me to put all of my fanfictions on an indefinite hiatus. I'm not sure when I'll continue writing them – if I ever do – but it's a lot easier to focus on the other more important things In my life if I don't have to worry about them. I want to thank everyone who has supported my fanfictions by reading them, reviewing them, favoriting them and/or following them. It means a lot to me, and it always will.**

 **If you ever want to contact me, you can shoot me a PM here or message me at my Tumblr account (soul-of-positivity). I appreciate all that you have done for me, and I've enjoyed every moment that's led up to this point in time. It's because of readers like you that I've grown more confident and more skilled as a writer, and I'll always treasure the connections that I've made during my time here.**

 **Once again, thank you all for being so supportive and kind!**


End file.
